Two Blades
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Welcome to Fiore Academy! The school of assassins and their troubled pasts. AU
1. Fiore Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Also some of the characters might be OC.**

 **But I still hope that you guys will enjoy ^.^**

 **Two Blades**

 _ **7 Years Ago**_

A pink haired boy stood in front of two corpses. His face was filled with terror and regret as he continued to look at them. That was the only thing he could do. It was too late to change the past, he had chose his decision and now he had to suffer the consequences.

Warm tears surfaced on his eyes. The dripped down onto the corpses, and the little boy wished that they could somehow bring his parents back to life.

"Mom…...Dad…..", he whispered softly as he dropped down onto his knees.

"I-I'm…..sorry"

He continued to cry, every second that passed by was even more agonizing that the rest.

He didn't know what to do anymore. His soul had finally been broken.

The happy go lucky boy had finally been broken.

All that was left now was the shadow of the boy.

A black figure approached the boy. It's eyes were glowing red as he came closer and closer to the boy.

Despite the figure having a bloody sword in his hand the boy didn't flee. He stayed there looking at the figure with murderous eyes.

This made the black figure chuckle.

"Why are you making that ugly face?"

The boy didn't respond instead he only darkened his stare.

"Tsk! Whatever, the mission was to only kill the adults so I guess it's your lucky day. I don't have to kill you"

The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he started at the ground.

"You should be happy you get to keep living your pathetic life."

The boy's blood continued to boil. Just having this person in his presence made him want to go a rampage.

"Well I guess the job is done, now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now", the figure slowly started to exit the room but was stopped by the sound of the boy's voice.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know that?", the figure said as it turned around to face the broken boy.

"So I can kill you the next time we meet"

The boy's eyes glowed red with hatred as he stood up and glared at the figure.

"You? Kill me?! Don't make me laugh! I'm one of the best assassins in the world and you think you can kill me!"

"Don't underestimate me! Now what is your name?!"

The figure smiled a sinister smile in the shadows.

"Erik…...Erik Mamoto, people also know me as…The Black Death!"

"Well now that I know your name, you better not forget my name! But if you do that's ok because I'll carve it onto your dead body once I kill you!"

"And what is your name boy?"

"Natsu…...Natsu Dragneel"

…

 _This just in a family of three was attacked in their home on Saturday night. Officials have reported two deaths, both of them being parents. They are identified as Igneel Dragneel and Gradine Dragneel. Their only child who is identified as 7 year old Natsu Dragneel was the sole survivor of the attack. Officials tried to question him on anything he knew but he didn't respond to any of their questions. But they don't blame him, he must be mortified right now. He is not in the condition to talk right now so Officials have decided to let him keep quiet as investigators have now taken the case to find the murderer. Could this be the work of The Black Death? Only time will tell?_

 _ **Present**_

"Lucy are you sure about this? You can still enroll to a normal high school"

"No Dad! I want to learn at this school!", a beautiful blonde haired girl named Lucy retorted back at her Dad.

"But this isn't a normal school! This is a school for people who want to be assassins and I-

"I know Dad, that's why I want to attend this school. I want to become an assassin just like Mom"

"But Lucy-

"No buts, now wish me luck! Bye!", she kissed her Dad on the cheek and jumped out of the black limousine that was parked in front of the school.

"Wait! Lucy!"

She ignored her father as she continued to skip down the school's courtyard and out of her father's sight.

…

 _ **(Lucy's pov)**_

"So this is Fiore Academy. It's huge!"

I just wanted to run around explore the school but sadly I didn't have time for that. If I didn't hurry I was going to miss the entrance ceremony.

' _I should probably check the map of the school to find out where the ceremony is going to be held at'_

I reached into my bag expecting to feel a piece of paper, but to my surprise I didn't feel it.

' _Huh? Don't tell me….'_

I peeked inside my bag and saw that my map was missing.

' _Aww man I left it back in the limo! I'm such an idiot! Now what am I going to do?'_

"Hey what's your name sweetcheeks?!", a voice called out to me making me lose my thoughts.

I turned around and saw three giant muscular boys coming towards me.

"Uh…."

They looked really intimidating and scary that my body started shivering on its own.

"L-Lucy…..Heartfilia", I whispered softly as I averted my gaze from them.

"Woah! That's a cute name baby!"

The one in the middle pinched me by the cheeks and pulled me right in his face.

He then moved his mouth near my ear and whispered, "What do you say we ditch the ceremony and go have some fun back in my room?"

My body became covered with goosebumps. I felt helpless against these guys.

"N-No…..leave me….alone!"

I tried moving away from him but he grasped me tightly making me stay in the same spot.

"C'mon baby don't resist! I promise I won't hurt you? I'll be gentle"

His eyes were filled with evil. It made me sick to my stomach.

"No! Stop! Let me go!"

"I guess we're going to have to do it this way then"

He pulled out a syringe from his pocket and slowly moved it closer to my neck.

"No! Stop! Don't do this please!"

I closed my eyes as I waited for the sharp pain but it never came.

' _Huh? Did he not do it?'_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the three men shiver in fear.

' _What are they scared of?'_

I looked at the direction they were looking at and saw a pink haired boy with a white scarf walking over towards us.

"Natsu….D-Drag-gneel! What's he doing here?!"

"Who?", I asked but nobody responded to it.

"What are you guys doing?", the boy known as Natsu whispered.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really because to me it looked like you were trying to force yourself on this innocent girl", he pointed at me.

"No we weren't doing anything! I swear!"

"Not good enough", his fists erupted into flames as he made his way to the boys.

"Please have mercy on us!", the bowed in front of him as they coward in fear.

' _Man they must be really afraid of him'_

"Tsk! I never show mercy! Especially to pigs like you!"

He bombarded his fists at them making them fly all over the place. They tried fighting back but Natsu was too fast. He countered every one of their attacks with ease. He wasn't struggling like they were.

' _Amazing! How can he move that gracefully?'_

The fight only lasted for about five minutes. It ended with the pigs on the floor all beaten up and bruised.

They weren't moving so I'm guessing they were unconscious.

Natsu took one last glance at them before walking walking over to me.

This gave me the opportunity to examine his damage. I was expecting him to have scratches all over him but I was wrong. He wasn't injured anywhere, he was completely fine.

' _He didn't take a single hit?! But how?!'_

"Are you ok?", he whispered softly one he was right in my face.

I blushed, "Yeah thanks to you"

"I'm glad, I just hate it when guys do that. It pisses me off"

"Well really thank you very much! If you didn't show up I'd probably would have suffered"

"You don't have to thank me, but you should probably train harder. You were pretty defenseless back there"

"Excuse me?! I was not!"

"Yeah you were, you didn't have a single ounce of courage"

"Why are you suddenly insulting me?"

"I'm not I'm just trying to give you advice. You need to learn how to take care of yourself"  
"That's why I enrolled into this school! So I could learn all this stuff!"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're barely training to become an assassin?"

"Yup"

"Like you're just starting right now?"

"Yeah"

"Well then welcome! To Fiore Academy! Hope we can get along uh….."

"Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Natsu.", I shook his hand as he gave me a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine"

' _It's only been less than ten minutes since I started school and I've already made my first friend. This year is going to be awesome!'_


	2. Ceremony

_**(Lucy's pov)**_

The smell of fire still lingered in the air as Natsu and I ran to the school's stadium for the entrance ceremony.

"I can't believe we're late", Natsu said with an annoyed voice as he tried not to run past me.

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess you saving me made us late", I said feeling guilty.

"Eh, it's ok, don't worry about it I wanted to save you"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to test off my skills on some punks and when I saw them harassing you I thought it was the perfect moment"

"You mean you just did it as an excuse to beat up some people?"

"What? No, that was just a bonus"

' _Even though he looks intimidating he's really nice'_

"Well thanks again, and again I'm really sorry that I made you late"

"Then if you're sorry can you maybe run a little faster?"

"Eh? This is as fast as I can run"

"Really? Man you are really out of shape"

"Hey!", I growled at him as he just smiled softly at me.

"That hurts my feelings ya know!"

Once I said the word feelings Natsu stopped to a grinding halt.

His smile turned into a frown as his once glowing eyes turned pitch black.

"What's wrong?"

"Assassins aren't supposed to have feelings", he whispered softly as he stared at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it"

"Na-

Without saying another word he sprinted away from me and left me in the dust.

' _Was it something I said?'_

I just stood there dumbstruck wondering what I did wrong. And I just couldn't find the answer.

' _What did I do wrong?'_

 _ **(Natsu's pov)**_

' _What am I doing?!'_

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I splashed cool water on my face.

' _Why am I socializing with her? I'm acting like I want to be her friend!'_

My reflection stared back at me as I ruffled my hair.

' _The number one rule of being an assassin is to not feel anything on the inside. I can't let her get to me! I have a goal that I have to complete! If I start to show my feelings then…'_

I bawled my hand into a fist.

' _I won't be able to kill him!'_

' _I'm sorry Lucy but we can't be friends. My vengeance is too important! I can let silly things like this get in my way!'_

I kicked the the bathroom door open and headed outside into the cold fresh air. The breeze felt nice on my cold wet face, almost making me feel like I could forget everything and just relax. But that could never happen, and I sure as hell knew it.

"Well look who we have here! A little freshman!"

Two big tall students stopped in front of me, blocking my path.

' _Great! Now I'm going to be really late to the ceremony!'_

"Are you lost little freshman?", one of the tall nuisances said in a mocking tone.

I didn't say a word I just walked past them not even bothering to look them in the eye.

' _Tsk! They're not worth my time and energy'_

"Hey where do you think you're going?! We're not done talking to you!"

I stopped and turned my head to look at their pathetic faces.

"Oh, and what do you want to talk about?"

"How our fists are going to put you to sleep!"

Both of them came charging at me with their fists raised up high and aimed at me.

"Ugh, you guys are such an annoyance!"

I waited for them to get close enough. Once one of them was in front of me, I smashed my right fist in their face, sending them flying to the nearest wall.

Then I turned to the other student and glared at him.

"You want to keep playing?"

"Tsk! I guess you're not as weak as the other freshman are you?"

"I don't know how strong the other freshman are"

"Well it doesn't matter because I bet you haven't learned how to use magic yet!"

His body started glowing with yellow outline as he slowly started to flow from the ground.

"Pretty impressive huh? Bet you wish you could do this!"

' _Ugh! I didn't want to use my magic against them but I guess I have no choice'_

I created a small orange sphere on my right hand and transformed it into a small sharp orange glowing dagger.

"Oh so you can use magic! Well that doesn't matter because your dagger isn't going to be able to hit me!"

"And why do you think that?"

"Because no one can match my speed!"

In just the blink of an eye, he ran right in front of me and punched me in the face.

Landing that hit made him more confident about himself. Because after that hit he started to shower me with more punches.

' _Good he actually thinks that I'm defenseless against his attacks. But little does he know that I can see every one of his fast 'punches' before he even sends one'_

' _Now I just got to wait for his guard to drop'_

"What's wrong! Am I too fast for you! This'll teach you to not act like a big shot!"

He backed away from me and raised his hand to the sky. A gigantic yellow lightning bolt struck his fist making his whole body get covered with the yellow lightning.

"Get ready for the ultimate pain!"

I didn't even bother to move I just stood there swinging my dagger around my hand waiting for his attack.

"Well are you going to attack or not"

"Tsk! Don't take me too lightly! This attack has taken down A rank assassins in a matter of seconds!"

"ARRGGG!"

"LIGHTNING CHARGE!"

His electrified glowing body charged at me like a gigantic bullet.

"Hehe you might be fast"

His charge was destroying the floor underneath him as I continued to remain motionless.

"But"

"TAKE THIS!"

"I'm faster"

"BULLET BLADE!"

My dagger and I dashed at the speed of a bullet towards him. I was right in front of him in a matter of seconds but he didn't notice because his eyes couldn't see how fast I was moving.

I stabbed him right in the shoulder canceling his attack. He dropped to the floor and grasped at his injury.

"Tsk! How?! I-I-

"Save it! I'm already late because of you imbeciles"

"You! I swear I'll-

 _ **WHACK**_

"Man you're annoying!"

' _Great now I'm really late! I might as well ditch the ceremony. I don't see any reason why I should go'_

I put both of my hands in my coat pockets and walked away from the scene.

' _I guess I'll go train. My Bullet Blade is still not fast enough'_

…

 _ **(Lucy's pov)**_

"Hello students and welcome to Fiore Academy! I am Mr. Makarov and I am the Principle of this school!", a small white haired man said in the microphone on top of the stadium's stage as he looked at all of us.

' _Phew! I actually made it on time!'_

"Now I want to keep this ceremony short and simple because I know that most of you all want to get started immediately. And I don't have a problem with that, I just want to inform you on some things", his voice shifted into a serious tone, which somehow made me feel uneasy.

"This school isn't your run of the mill high school. At this school you will train hard and fight hard in order to become a well trained assassin. You will learn how to use magic and how to fight. If that's something you wish to endure then this is the school for you. If it's not, then I will have to ask you to leave. This is your chance anybody who wants to leave you may do so now.

He gestured his right hand up allowing us to leave if we wanted to.

' _I don't care how hard I'll have to train! I need to stay in this school! I'll take on everything they throw at me'_

One person slowly stood up right next to me and silently left the stadium. After he did that a bunch of other students followed his lead.

Once everybody who wanted to leave was out the Principle continued his speech.

"So you guys are the ones with bravery huh?"

He smiled, "Then you guys better prepare because this year is going to be amazing!"

"That's all I have to say! You guys are free to go! I suggest either explore our wonderful school or you can go explore your dorm, it's your choice".

Everyone stood up and filed outside of the stadium, including me.

The sunshine hit me straight in the eyes as soon as I got out.

 _The sun's still out, but I'm really tired so I might as well go find my dorm so I can sleep'_

I walked up to the wall that had our dorms listed on them. Half of the students left, so there was a lot of dorm changes, but mine didn't change.

 **Dorm 777**

 **Lucy Heartfilia and …..**

My roommate's name was blurred out, so I couldn't read the name.

' _Aw man! Now I have to wait to find out who it is'_

A little part of me wished that it was Natsu. I'm guessing it was because he was technically my only friend at this school.

' _I hope my roommate isn't an ass'_

I made my way towards the dorm and opened the door to mine.

Now all I had to do was wait for my roommate.

 **A/N: I wonder who her roommate is? :)**


	3. Roommate

**Natsu's pov)**

' _Man I think I overdid it'_

I pulled my burnt sore body across the school grounds as I looked around for the list of dorms.

But it was way too dark out, and the moon wasn't helping one bit.

"Man where is that stupid list?! I just want to lay down already!"

All the other students were already in their dorms, so I couldn't ask anyone around me. And there was no way in hell that I was going to knock on someone's door at this time of night.

' _Ugh I guess I'll just have to find it myself'_

"Er hem?!", someone fake coughed behind me.

I turned around and faced them.

In front of me was the redheaded Student Council President Erza Scarlet.

She looked angry as always, but I couldn't care less.

Actually that's a lie I was scared shitless, but I didn't want to show her my fear.

' _Alright, just gotta keep a straight face. I can do this!'_

"What are you doing out at this time of night?!"

"Stargazing, duh?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Or else I'll treat you like one of my enemies!", she gave off a hellish aurora as she cracked her knuckles.

"I-I'm sorry", I bowed in front of her as I tried my hardest not to break. It was like staring a demon head on.

"Now what's your excuse?"

"I-I don't know where my dorm is", I whispered as I averted eye contact.

"Really? Natsu the Prodigy doesn't know where his dorm is?"

"Hey! I can't find the list!"

"That's because I just took it down. I have it here with me, take a look", she handed me the white sheet of paper.

I scrolled down all of the names, looking for my name, but I couldn't find out.

"Hey Erza, I can't find my name?"

"Really? Let me see?"

I handed her the sheet of paper, hoping that she could find my name.

But in the end she couldn't find it either.

"Great where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Hold on, I found a name that's blurred out maybe it's yours"

"Let me see"

She handed me the paper and pointed at the blurred name.

 **Room 777**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **N….**

' _Eh?! That's Lucy's room?!'_

"Uh…..I guess that is my name"

"Really?"

"Well I can't tell if it's my name or not, but I guess I'll have to take a chance"

"Hmm, yeah you're right it's a fifty fifty chance, because I can make out an N in the name, so that might be your room"

"Leave it to the school to mess this up", I shook my head in disappointment as I made my way to the dorms.

"I'm really sorry", Erza bowed as a sign of apology, but for some reason it only made me smile.

"It's ok, don't beat yourself up about it", without me realizing it I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "I guess the infamous Salamander can smile"

"Hehe, very funny, I just choose not to"

"And why is that?"

The sudden cheery moment that we were having disappeared in an instant after she said that.

"You don't need to know", I mumbled, but she still heard me loud and clear.

We stood there in silence until I started walking again.

"Later", I whispered

"Goodnight, Natsu"

' _Great! Now all I have to do is find room 777! This'll be fun!'_

…

 **(Lucy's pov)**

' _When is my roommate going to show up?! I've been waiting for over five hours?!'_

"I just want to get some sleep", I mumbled groggily as I stuffed my face in my pillow and sobbed.

"Why aren't they here already?!", I threw a small tantrum, but my tantrum was soon interrupted by the sound of the front door unlocking.

' _They're here!'_

I rushed to the door and expected to see a student just like me, but instead I was greeted by three man wearing all black. Their faces were covered by long black masks. Judging by the clothing they were wearing I knew they were up to no good.

"W-Who are you guys?!"

"Ah! We finally found you Ms. Heartfilia!", one of them spoke as the other two blocked the door.

"Who are you?! And how do you my name?!"

"That doesn't matter Ms. Heartfilia, the only thing that matters is you", he pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and raised it up into a fighting stance.

"W-What are you doing?!"

I felt really intimidated by these men. I couldn't help but tremble, my body wasn't responding to anything I ordered it to do.

I was in a frozen state.

' _I can't possibly take these guys out all by myself! I'm still a trainee, that still hasn't learned anything!'_

"Don't worry Heartfilia, this'll only hurt for a second", even behind his mask I could see that he was smirking.

' _I'm scared…..I'm really scared'_

The man moved closer to me, until he was finally at arms length away from me. He raised the knife up to my neck and stopped it there. I could feel the cold sharp edges of the blade.

"No…..please don't", I whispered as I closed my eyes.

The man chuckled, "Sorry Ms. Heartfilia, it's not personal, it's only business-

 _ **BOOM!**_

The front door and some parts of the walls exploded all over the place, sending the two men who were guarding it flying across the room.

"What the hell was that!", the man lowered the knife and looked at the giant hole in the wall.

The silhouette of man walked across the ruble and into the room.

"It couldn't be….", I whispered to myself.

"Who the hell are you?!", the man yelled at the silhouette.

Pink hair appeared out of the smoke as well as a white scarf.

' _It is him!'_

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! An assassin!"

"Tsk! You an assassin?! Aren't assassins supposed to be quiet!"

"I never took the quiet approach! And I'm not starting now!"

"Tsk! You little shit! I won't let you get in the WAY!", he charged at Natsu slashing the blade all around the place.

But Natsu was way too fast for him.

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to mess up our plans like that! Do you think you're some sort of hero?!"

Natsu grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground while breaking his arm.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero, I'm just an assassin with a goal. And if anybody gets in my way, I'll burn them to a crisp.

Fire started to form around Natsu's body, completely covering him in red flames.

The man's face dropped in shock.

"Y-You're!...The S-Salamander!"

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as his face turned serious.

"I have one question before I burn you into a barbeque"

"Do you know a guy named Erik Mamoto, or Black Death?"

The man didn't respond instead he cowered in fear.

"Answer me!"

"N-No!"

"I thought so"

"FIRE STYLE: MAVIS'S RAGE!"

A gigantic wave of fire spread across the whole room. But instead of burning everything in sight, it only burned the three men on the ground. It didn't burn any of the furniture or Me

The fire disappeared in a couple of seconds leaving the three men burned severely.

I was left speechless.

"So tired….", Natsu whispered before falling face flat on the ground.

"Natsu!", I shouted as I ran over to him.

"Oh, hey Lucy", he whispered softly

"Are you ok?!"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm just sleepy"

I couldn't help but smile at his sleepy face.

"Thank you", I whispered as I stroked his pink hair.

"You…..owe….me", he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah one more thing…."

"Yes?"

"I'm your roommate"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed :D**

 **Till next time ^.^**


	4. Tournament

**(Lucy's pov)**

"I'm your roommate", was the last thing Natsu said before he started snoring.

I couldn't help but feel happy, that Natsu was my roommate. I'm glad it was him and not a random stranger.

That would just make things awkward, but since I knew Natsu that wouldn't be a problem.

I stared at the sleeping Natsu as he continued to snore. His clothes were all ripped and burnt, which made me guess that he either got into a fight before he came here, or he trained.

But either way he looked exhausted, so there was no way that I was going to wake him.

I took the blanket on his bed and laid it gently over him. I felt like a mother tucking in her child, and Natsu as a matter of fact did look like a child at that moment.

His face while he was asleep just looked so adorable, I just couldn't help but poke his red cheeks.

He twitched a little bit as my finger made contact with his cheek, but he didn't wake up.

Instead he smiled softly as he hugged the blanket closer to him.

' _Too cute!'_

"Lucy! What are you doing at this time of night?!", a voice shouted from the hole in the wall scaring me to death.

"N-Nothing! I wasn't looking at Natsu or anything! I was just uh-

I turned around and saw the redheaded Student Council President looking quite upset.

"Erza! I can explain!"

"Please do! I want to know why there's a wall in your room and why the hell you guys woke me up with all of this rukus!"

' _So scary…'_

"Erza can you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep", Natsu whispered as he stirred around the floor.

"Yeah and I was also asleep until someone decided that it was a good idea to break a wall at 2 am!"

"Take a….look around you", was the last thing Natsu whispered as he started snoring again.

' _Wow! He falls asleep so fast!'_

Erza looked beneath us and saw the three criminals spread out around the room.

"Explanation! Now!"

…

I spent almost the whole night explaining and helping Erza with the attack last night. Neither one of us got any sleep well except for Natsu, which I'm guessing was really exhausted because he was still sleeping when I woke up.

"Hey Natsu wake up! We'll be late!"

No response.

"Natsu! Come on don't make me shake you awake!", I smirked as I pulled myself out of bed.

"Try shaking me and I'll cut you", Natsu said with a sleepy voice as he tossed and turn.

"You don't really mean that do you?", I chuckled as I moved closer to him.

"I mean it Luce, let me sleep"

"But you'll be late to class"

"It's pointless for me to go, I already know everything that they're going to teach you"

"Oh really? Then why did you even decide to go to this school if you know everything about being an assassin?"

"Because of the tournament, the tournament is the only reason why I'm here. Now if you're done asking all of this questions I would like to return to dreamland"

"Tournament?"

No response, just a bunch of snoring.

"You already fell asleep?!

…

After getting dressed and eating breakfast I made my way to my class without Natsu. There was no point in trying to wake him up, and besides I think he deserves some rest, he used up way too much magic energy yesterday.

I entered the classroom and tried to find an empty seat. But it was really hard to do so because everybody had shown up really early and taken all of the good seats already.

' _Ugh! I can't find a good spot! The only available seats are in the back! But I don't want to sit there!'_

"Pss! Lucy!"

A small voice shouted out at me at the back of the class.

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a flying blue cat with white wings!

"A FLYING CAT?! HOW?!"

The blue cat giggled as he pulled me over to the back of the class with him.

"You shouldn't question magic Lucy! Because without I wouldn't be able to fly or talk to you or Natsu!", he said as he smiled a cheery grin.

' _So he knows Natsu too?'_

"Um….who are you exactly? And how do you know me?"

"My name's Happy! Happy Dragneel!"

"Dragneel? Isn't that Natsu's last name?"

"Yup! He's my Dad and my best friend!"

"DAD?!"

' _How?!'_

"Well he's not my actual Dad but I guess you could call him my adoptive father"

"Wait then how come I didn't see you with Natsu yesterday?"

"Oh that was because I wanted to go fishing yesterday morning but Natsu didn't want to so we had a fight! But I feel lonely without him, so I want to apologize to him, that's why I showed up to his class"

"Well that makes since, but I still have one question"

"What is it?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Erza!"

"Erza?"

"Yup! She told me that if I found you then I would most likely find Natsu since you guys are roommates, and have the same class, but I don't see Natsu anywhere"

"That's because he's still asleep"

"Really? That sure is Natsu for ya!"

"Then I'll guess I'll wait with you until Natsu shows up", Happy said as he flew straight into my arms and fell asleep.

' _Wow! He can sleep just as fast as Natsu! I guess that trait must run in the family'_

Normally if a strange animal jumped into my arms I would've dropped them, but Happy was a different story.

He was just too adorable and soft. I didn't mind holding him.

Suddenly a giant brown haired man with a gigantic black cape walked into the room.

"Good Mornin class! How's everybody doing today! If you would all please find a seat that would be great!"

' _I guess I have no choice, I'll have to sit in the back of the class!'_

I sat down at the back of the class with Happy as the teacher walked up to the middle of the classroom.

"Alright now we can get started! Hello everybody my name is Mr. Clive and I will be your teacher for the four years you are here! Well unless you fail the tournament of course!", he chuckled.

' _Tournament? Wasn't that what Natsu said earlier?'_

 _The tournament is the only reason why I'm here._

I raised my hand, and Mr. Clive pointed at me.

"Yes Ms…"

"Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy! So what was your question?"

"You said tournament what exactly is that?"

"Ah good question, you new comers have probably not heard about it yet. Well then I guess I'll explain"

"In order to move on to the next year, and to graduate, you have to pass the tournament four times. The tournament is a stadium where all the students gather around and fight each other to win. That is where you can test and show your abilities as an assassin. In order to make it fair you guys will be competing with the same years as you, but if you want to graduate quickly you can take on our school's S Rank assassins. If you beat all of them then you get to graduate in just one year, and you get to become an S Rank assassin"

"What's the point of being an S Rank assassin?"

"That's another good question Lucy! You're on a roll!"

"Thank you"

"If you become an S Rank assassin, you can take on any job you would like, even hit lists, but remember hit lists are only for S Ranks, if you're to do one right now you would be in serious trouble, so don't even try to kill someone outside of school, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! So please try to pay attention in my class or else you'll get your ass handed to you in the tournament"

"Aye sir!"

...

 **(Natsu's pov)**

' _So it's finally almost that time! Once I beat all of the S Rank assassins I'll be able to become one myself!'_

' _Then I could finally go after…..Erik. I could finally avenge my parents, my family, my heart!'_

' _I will win no matter what!'_

' _So keep waiting Erik Mamoto! I'm coming for you real soon!'_

 **A/N: I just had to add Happy in because he's so adorable and awesome!**

 **Oh and avenger Natsu wow! I wonder how that's going to turn out O_O**

 **Thanks for reading guys, stay awesome!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	5. My Partner

**(Lucy's pov)**

"This is such a drag", Natsu whined as he entered the classroom with Happy.

"Natsu! You can't skip school everyday", Happy said to him as they both sat down next to me.

"Why? I already know everything!"

"You can't possibly know everything", I said joining in on their conversation.

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, then I'm guessing that you know how to solve this question"

"If an assassin's speed is fifty-

"Eww, that sounds like it's going to be a math problem", Natsu said as he twisted his face into disgust.

"Yeah, but you should already know how to solve it since you said that you knew everything"

"Yeah, but I don't do math, I think it's pointless"

"Then you don't know everything then", I smirked making him pout.

"Shut up!"

"Good Morning class!", Mr. Clive shouted as he entered the classroom.

"Morning Sensei!"

"Today we'll be having class outside"

"Eh?!"

"Yup! Today's all about teamwork, and I thought that today we could do some team building exercises outside, now does anybody have a problem with that?"

Natsu raised his hand.

"Mr. Clive, I don't like the idea of working as a team"

"And why not, Natsu?"

"Because working by yourself is so much better"

"But Natsu, you can't do everything by yourself"

"Who says I can't?"

"Well too bad because you're still going to have to partner up with somebody"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yup, everybody is going to have a partner"

Natsu slouched on his seat, "Fine! I guess I'll choose Lucy as my partner"

' _What?! Me?! But why? He's so talented compared to me!'_

"Not so fast!", a boy with spiky orange hair shouted as he walked up to me.

"Lucy's going to be my partner! A princess like her needs a prince by her side, not a delinquent like you"

The whole class oohed like a bunch of children.

"Oi! Who you callin a delinquent? Kitty cat!"

The class oohed again as the orange haired boy and Natsu stared intensely at each other.

"Guys calm down, don't I get a say in this?", I asked as I tried to calm them down.

"Of course you do princess, I just don't want you to partner up with an idiot like him"

For some reason him insulting Natsu like that, made me my blood boil.

"Not to mention he hardly shows up to class, so I bet he doesn't even know how to defend himself or you!"

' _You're so wrong! I've seen Natsu fight!'_

"I'm pretty sure I can defend myself unlike you"

"Oh yeah, then how about we settle this with a duel? Winner get's to be Lucy's partner"

"Alright!"

"I guess there's no stopping you guys. Loke! Go to the dueling spot and we'll follow you", Mr. Clive said as the whole class stood up with excitement.

' _Great! Even sensei ok with it!'_

…

The whole class including Me crowded around Natsu and Loke. Loke looked calm as can be but Natsu looked determined.

The wind blew the grass below their feet making the atmosphere even more tense.

"I'll try to go easy on you, wouldn't want to kill you on accident", Loke said as he smirked.

Natsu didn't say anything back, instead he looked over to Me and Happy and nodded.

"Ohh, I know that look well", Happy said as he flew into my arms.

"What is it?", I asked him as Mr. Clive moved in between Natsu and Loke.

"The only time Natsu makes that face is when he really wants to win something. So I'm guessing he really wants to be your partner"

My heart fluttered as I stared at Natsu.

' _D-Does he really want that?'_

" _Mr. Clive, I don't like the idea of working as a team"_

" _And why not, Natsu?"_

" _Because working by yourself is so much better"_

" _But Natsu, you can't do everything by yourself"_

" _Who says I can't?"_

' _Natsu…..'_

"Alright on my mark! Ready…...Begin!", Mr. Clive waved his hand in front of them signaling the start of the duel.

Neither of them moved in inch, they just kept staring at each other.

Until Loke started to walk slowly towards him.

"C'mon Natsu! Are you afraid of me? Is that why you're not moving?"

"Your useless bait won't work on me!"

"Oh I see…..well then I guess I'll have to attack you FIRST!", Loke lunged at him as he pulled out a shiny golden sword from an orange magical circle.

"Feel the wrath of my Lion's Fang!"

Loke swung the sword at Natsu but Natsu stopped it with just his bare hands.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that kitty cat!"

"Uggh! Stop calling me that!", Loke took another swing, but this time Natsu backed away from it.

"If you're just going to swing a sword at me for the rest of the duel then you might as well give up now"

"Oh don't worry! I have more tricks up my sleeve"

Loke sheathed his sword and backed away from Natsu. He planted both of his feet flat on the ground and cupped both of his hands together.

"LION'S FISTS!"

Two orange glowing spheres covered Loke's hands as he smashed them together.

"Well Natsu?! Are you scared yet?!"

"You have got to be the most cockiest guy I've met, and it's annoying"

"Shut up! You asshat! I'll show you who's cocky!"

Loke lunged at Natsu, but Natsu remained motionless as he stared at the moving Loke.

' _What is Natsu planning to do?'_

"Well since you're using attacks named after animals, then I guess I'll have to join you", Natsu said as he smashed both of his fists together and crouched in front of Loke.

"Just one lucky punch is enough to take you down Natsu!", Loke shouted as he got closer and closer to Natsu.

"Lucy's going to be my partner!"

"Nope! Because I'm about to finish this duel with just one attack!", I could have sworn that Natsu's eyes were glowing with fire, but that was probably my imagination.

"Then I just won't let you attack!", Loke punched Natsu straight on the cheek as he smirked.

"Natsu!", I yelled without even realizing it.

' _How could that idiot be so careless? He should have dodged!'_

Instead of screaming in pain, or holding his cheek, Natsu was….chuckling!

"Hehe, you're right where I want you kitty cat!"

"What do you mean?!"

Loke tried moving away from Natsu but his fist was stuck on Natsu's cheek.

"W-Why can't I move?!"

Natsu continued to laugh.

"Take a closer look"

Loke and everybody else including me examined Natsu's cheek and Loke's fists.

There were some weird bumpy edges on Natsu's face that made Loke's fist get stuck on them.

They looked a lot like….

"Scales?! But how?! When?!", Loke shouted as he tried his best to pull his fist back.

"Well you see when you lunged at me like the careless idiot you are, I used my magic energy to form scales on my face, since I knew that you would aim for my face"

"Y-You!...Damnit!"

"You might as well quit now"

"No! I still have one more fist! I can sti-

"Ugh! It would have been so much easier if you had just accepted defeat, but I guess I have no choice"

"What are you-

Suddenly another Natsu appeared behind Loke.

' _What?! Another Natsu! But how?!'_

Loke turned around at all the commotion and saw the other Natsu.

"What?! Then that means, that the Natsu I'm stuck on is a clone?!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct Loke!", Natsu smirked at Loke's terrified face.

' _A clone?! Isn't that S-Rank magic? How did Natsu already master it?!'_

"How?! How do you know all these tricks and techniques if you never show up to class?", Loke questioned but Natsu didn't respond, instead his face turned serious.

"It's over now Loke, I win!"

"N-Natsu! Hey I was just joking! I didn't really mean all those things! They just kinda slipped out! So if you could please have mercy on me that-

"Don't worry,"I'll try to go easy on you, wouldn't want to kill you on accident", Natsu said in a mocking tone as he charged up his magic energy.

"DRAGON STYLE: FIRE BALL!"

"STOP I SURRENDER!"

At the very last second Natsu shot his fireball at the floor next to Loke's feet instead of directly at him.

Loke jumped up and fell on his back once he saw the fire right next to him.

Mr. Clive walked up to Natsu and raised his right arm into the air.

"The winner of this duel is Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone around me cheered for him, some of them even went up to him to ask him questions, but I couldn't move, I was too stunned.

Natsu was the perfect student when it came to battles and magic power. Those were two things that I was lacking at, but he made it look so easy.

And at that moment I realized, that I wanted to be as skillful as Natsu Dragneel.

' _I guess I've made a new goal for myself! From here on out I promise to be just as strong as Natsu Dragneel!'_

Someone tapped me on the shoulder shattering my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Natsu grinning at me.

"So I guess I get to be your partner, Lucy!"

I smiled back at him, "Yup!"

I didn't think that I could smile even wider, but that was shortly disproven after I heard…

"Loke wet himself!"

 **A/N: Yay! Natsu and Lucy are now partners! I wonder if that has something to do with the story. I mean Natsu and Lucy are 'two' people and the title of this story is 'Two' Blades, that probably means something important but if anyone asks you didn't hear that from me ;) got it?**

 **Stay awesome you guys! I love you all!**

 **Till next time! Bye!**


	6. First Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"Alright class! Now that you've chosen your partners I have something to tell you", Mr. Clive said as he smiled a questionable smile.

' _I wonder what he has to say?'_

I looked beside me and saw that Lucy also had a curious face on.

"Now then! I hope you guys choose your partners wisely, because from now on they will be your partners for the entire year!", Mr. Clive's smile got wider as he saw the class's shocked expressions.

"What for the whole year?!", someone shouted from the class's bickering and whining.

"Yup! That means you won't be able to go on missions by yourself, you will always have your partner having your back"

' _Having my back, huh? I'm not quite sure if Lucy can do that. I haven't really seen her skills or her magic, or her actually fight'_

The whole class continue to whine except for Lucy and I.

' _But still I don't really mind having her as my partner….as long as we stay partners. I can't develop bonds with anybody anymore, so I'll try my best not to establish one with her…...It's for the best'_

"Well I'm glad you're my partner!", Lucy smiled warmly at me making me smile back at her.

' _...How is it, that she can make me smile even when I don't want to? I guess her smile's contagious or something'_

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time for me to give you guys you're first actual assignment"

"Assignment?! Already?!", Lucy shouted as she dreadfully looked at Mr. Clive.

Mr. Clive nodded, "I want all of you to go on one job from the job board with your partner. Think of it as a team building exercise"

"But we're not that skilled!", somebody yelled from the crowd of students.

Mr. Clive chuckled, "Don't worry it doesn't have to be an S-Rank job, it could be any rank you want, as long as you complete it within the week"

"...But!", Lucy shouted as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"...What if something goes wrong on the job and we have to defend ourselves. I mean the only ones who actually know how to fight are Natsu and Loke", she whispered making the whole class look at her.

Mr. Clive walked up to Lucy and placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry! I have faith in you all! And besides you have Natsu as your partner, I doubt he'll let anything bad happen to you"

"He's right!", I shouted without thinking as I walked up to Lucy and Mr. Clive.

"I've already saved you twice before, why would I stop now?", I smiled at her making her worries fly away.

She looked stunned after hearing what I said, but she soon smiled back.

"Thank you! Natsu!"

' _I wonder why I'm doing this. I feel like I'm turning back into my old self. It's so hard to be cold around this girl. I try my best but I can't help but to love and cherish this girl. Why?! Assassins aren't supposed to have these feelings! We assassins have to take care of ourselves, not others…...But then why? Why do I feel like I have to take care of her? Why do I_ _ **want**_ _to take care of her?!'_

"For all you newbies out there, in order to take a job you have to pick one up from the job board in the middle of the courtyard. Make sure you don't accidentally pick up an S-Rank job, because if you do not only is it dangerous, but you'll be expelled or imprison for doing the S-Rank job and not being S-Rank"

"Understood sensei!"

"Great! Now I wish you all good luck, please try to be safe. Class dismissed!"

Everyone grabbed their belongings and made their way to the middle of the courtyard with their partners. Lucy and I did the same thing, but instead of it being just the two of us, Happy came along as well.

"Natsu do you think it's a good idea to take Happy with us on a mission?", Lucy asked as we arrived in front of the job board.

"Why wouldn't it be? Happy is really reliable"

After hearing those words Happy burst into tears of joy. He instantly flew into my arms and hugged me.

"Natsu! You're too kind!", Happy cheered as he hugged me tighter.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I petted the top of his head.

"Wow! I haven't heard you chuckle in forever! I'm so happy I could hear it again!", Lucy fawned as she looked at Me and Happy.

' _Did I chuckle?! I didn't even notice it!'_

I looked at Lucy's smile as her chocolatey eyes kept looking at Me and Happy.

' _The only person I've ever opened up to so far is Happy, but…..some part of me wants to open up to Lucy. But can I do that? After all I have a goal to accomplish, so I'm not sure if I should get her involved with my life. But then why? Why do I feel like I can open up to her when I'm with her?'_

"Earth to Natsu!", Lucy waved her hand in front of me separating me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

"I've been asking you what job you wanted to do dummy!", she poked my forehead with two fingers.

I took a quick glance at the job board and saw a lot of D-Rank jobs available.

' _A D-Rank job doesn't seem like a challenge to me, but if we were to take one, it would be the perfect chance to observe Lucy's skills'_

"Let's do a D-Rank one! I'll let you choose"

Lucy turned back to face the board and examined all of the available jobs.

After what seemed to be five minutes, she finally choose a job.

"What do you think about this one Natsu?", she handed me the brown piece of paper with the job information on it.

I pulled it up to my face and read it.

 **Rank: D-Rank**

 **Requester: Unknown**

 **Overview: There is a wooden crate near Golden Lake. I want it to be delivered safely to the top of Mt. Kin, where I will be waiting for it. Please whatever you do, do not open the box! If you can meet all of these requirements and deliver the box safely to the top of the mountain, I will pay you 500,000 coins.**

' _Something seems off! That seems like a lot of money for a simple delivery!'_

"So what do you think Natsu? It seems easy enough, and we'll get paid a lot of money too!", Lucy exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

' _I'm not quite sure. For all we know this could be an ambush by some criminals or some cold blooded killers. It would make sense since they labeled it as a D-Rank job. Either way if it does turn out to be a normal job like the paper says, we'll get a really high payment for an easy job. But if it does turn out to be an ambush…..then I guess I'll get the satisfaction of taking down criminals'_

"Sure! Let's do this one then!", I said as I handed her back the brown sheet of paper.

"Great! I'll go get ready! You should do that too", Lucy said excitedly as she dashed over to our dorm.

I stayed and watched her from a distance.

' _I'm already ready, as long as I have the blade that sensei gave me, I'll be fine no matter what mess I get in'_

I took out my orange glowing blade and raised it up at the sun.

"This beautiful blade will save me no matter what, I just know it"

Little did I know it, that the very own blade that was supposed to protect me, ended causing me harm.

…

The sun started to set as Lucy and I ran through the trees and bushes as we made our way to Golden Lake.

Sweat started to drip down from our foreheads as the sun's last rays of sunshine shined brightly on our faces.

"How much farther? My legs are starting to burn!", Lucy whined as we continued to sprint.

"We're almost there! We should be arriving at the lake….right about….now!"

Lucy, Happy, and I stopped to a grinding halt once we all saw the running blue water flow down the lake gracefully.

The soothing sounds of the water splashing on the rocks and on the bridge soothed all of us as we moved closer to the bridge.

"Natsu? Can we take a break here? It's so relaxing, that I just want to take a nap here", Lucy asked as she sat down on the grass right next to the lake.

' _Well she did travel a long distance, so I guess she does deserve a break'_

"Alright, you can take a break while I look for the crate, but don't fall asleep on me, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't!", she yelled as she fistbumped the air.

"Happy, keep her company while I look for the package"

"Aye sir!", my blue buddy yelled as he flew and laid down next to Lucy.

' _Alright! Now all I got to do is find the package'_

I spotted the tallest tree in the area, and ran up to it. When I reached the front of it, I slammed my feet on the bark and climbed up to the highest branch.

' _Perfect, now I can see the whole area. Now all I got to do is search for the wooden crate'_

It took me a while to actually find the crate, because of all of the trees around me, but in the end I found it.

It was right under the bridge Lucy and Happy were resting next to.

' _Got you!'_

I jumped all the way down and sprinted over to the bridge. Once I reached the bridge, I slid my hand underneath it and grabbed the crate.

I placed the wooden crate in front of Lucy and Happy, grabbing their attention and destroying their break.

"I found it! Now all we need to do-

' _Daggers! Inbound!'_

My reflexes quickly turned me around to face the three oncoming daggers, that were head for the three of us.

I quickly summoned my orange blade and deflected all of the daggers with three quick swings.

The daggers were sent flying into the opposite direction, until they all slammed into the bark of a tree.

"Pretty impressive! Not bad for one of Zeref's students!", a mysterious but familiar voice yelled from the shadows of the trees.

' _I knew it was an ambush! But who are they?'_

"Come out you coward!", I yelled at the area around us, as I stood protectively in front of Lucy and Happy.

A chuckle rang through the air, as the bushes in front of me shook wildly.

I gripped my blade tighter as I waited for them to come out of the bushes.

My eyes couldn't believe who came out.

"You?!"

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Illusion

**(Lucy's pov)**

"You?!", Natsu yelled out in shock as we both witnessed a man, wearing a long black tattered coat, appear right in front of us.

The man's face was covered by his dark hood, but I could still make out his twisted his smile.

His appearance in general gave me an uneasy feeling.

The man smiled as he inched closer over to the three of us.

"Well well well, I'm happy that you still remember me, Natsu!", the man said making Natsu grit his teeth.

"Erik….", he seethed under his breath

"But would you mind telling me how you knew it was me, I mean I still haven't taken my hood away from my face. But you still somehow knew it was me. I mean Ms. Heartfilia over there has seen me before but unlike you she didn't recognize me", he said as he pointed a finger at my direction.

' _Recognize you?'_

The man could see my confusion, which only made him smile more.

"Here, this'll jog your memory princess", the man raised both of his hands up to his head and slowly lowered his hood from his face, revealing the man I wasn't ready to see.

"It's you…...you're the man….", I whispered softly as I pointed a shaky finger up to him.

"Luce! You know this piece of shit?!", I heard Natsu shout at me, but I didn't have enough energy or motivation to respond.

All I could do was stare at the man, the man that caused me so much pain and grief.

"You…..you….", I couldn't speak clearly it felt as if my brain had turned off.

I didn't know what to do.

"Ah, Ms. Heartfilia, you haven't changed one bit!", the man smirked as he slowly started to walk towards me.

"Oi! Asshole! Did you forget that I'm here?!", Natsu ran up to the man and threw a punch right at his face, but the man teleported right behind Natsu.

"You don't interest me at the moment, so back off!", the man kicked Natsu's body into the stump of a tree making him wince in pain.

"...What do you mean 'interest you', don't underestimate me you LITTLE SHIT!", Natsu summoned his glowing orange blade and dashed at the man with full force. He sliced the man's clock in half and was ready to slash his face, but the man grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the air.

"Shadow Style: Canon of Sorrow!"

The man cupped both of his hands together, creating a glowing purple sphere in the middle of his hands.

"FIRE!"

The sphere grew double it's size and launched straight up at the defenseless airborne Natsu, creating an ear shattering purple explosion.

"NATSU!", a scream of worry escaped my throat, as I tried to move my frozen body, but it wouldn't budge.

"What an annoying brat he is! But that should shut him up for a while", the man turned his attention over to me, his smirk getting wider and wider the closer he got to me.

' _I….I have to move! I have to get away! But…..I can't! My body won't listen to me!'_

"You know it's been awhile Ms. Heartfilia, how's your Mom doing, is she doing ok?", he asked in a mocking tone as laid his right hand on my shoulder. His face was really close to mine, I could feel his ice cold breath on my neck as stared into my soul.

His eyes were filled with the same bloodlust he had on that dreadful day.

' _Why…..why won't my body move? Why did…...he have to be here?'_

"Don't worry Ms. Heartfilia, this won't hurt a bit, I promise you", the man pulled out a tiny dagger and placed it roughly on the tip of my neck.

"You'll get to see your mom soon, aren't you excited?!"

The man cackled a cold blooded laugh as he intimidated me with the knife.

' _This is just a nightmare…..I'll wake up soon! I'm sure of it! It's…..almost over!'_

"Tell your mom that I said hi", he whispered into my ear, as he started to slowly move the ice cold knife near my neck.

' _Please….Natsu…..help me!'_

I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to come, but I didn't feel anything. Instead I felt fire brush past my face.

I opened my eyes and saw Natsu standing in front of us with his orange blade. His eyes glowed red with hatred and anger as he stared at the man.

"Why don't you take off that hood already Erik?! I want to see your ugly face one last time!", Natsu growled as he crouched into his fighting stance.

"One last time, huh? So do you plan on killing me?", Erik questioned softly as he removed his hood, revealing his evil, cold blooded face.

"You tried to hurt Lucy….you killed my parents….OF COURSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", Natsu charged at us with his blade pointed right at Erik

Erik threw me away from him, allowing him to summon a long black greatsword from his hands.

"Well then….let's see if you can kill me!", Erik and Natsu both swung at the same time causing their blades to collide.

Sparks of fire flew into the air as they crossed blades.

' _I've never seen Natsu lose his cool before…..it looks as if he's fighting on pure hatred'_

"BULLET BLADE!", Natsu's blade sprang forward and sliced a piece of Erik's hair off.

" _...you killed my parents….."_

"It couldn't be?", I whispered to myself.

"Could it be…...that this man killed….Natsu's parents, too?"

"Aye", Happy whispered softly as he flew right into my neck. He buried his face into my neck and trembled softly.

"Lucy….please help Natsu", he whispered as he buried his face deeper into my neck.

"But…"

"Please!"

I looked back and saw Natsu breathing heavy as he dodged almost all of Erik's attacks, some of them still managed to land on him.

Natsu's clothes were starting to get ripped open as he retaliated back.

It was like watching two beasts fight each other.

"I….I would just be a burden if I joined the fight", I whispered softly to Happy as I hugged him back"

"No you won't! Please! Just save Natsu! I'm begging you!", Happy burst into tears, which made my heart break. Happy cared so much for Natsu, so much that he wanted to help Natsu. I couldn't let him down.

"Well in that case", I lowered Happy to the ground.

"I'll fight alongside Natsu!"

I pulled out the tiny silver dagger that was in my shirt pocket and dashed over to Natsu and Erik.

Natsu took a quick glance over to me, making his eyes widen.

"Lucy?!", he yelled out making Erik look over to me too.

' _Perfect his guard is wide open, I can do this!'_

I jumped into the air and lunged over to Erik, with my dagger aimed straight to his chest.

' _I can do it…..I can do it…...I CAN DO IT!'_

"LUCY! NOO!"

Erik smirked as he waved slammed me with his greatsword causing me to crash back onto the ground.

Erik laughed hysterically as he sheathed his greatsword on his back.

"You guys aren't even close to defeating the real Erik", he said softly as his body began to fade into the orange sky around us.

"Real Erik?! What are you talking about?!", Natsu yelled as he dashed over to me.

He carefully placed his hands behind my back to support me off the ground.

Erik chuckled as the rest of his body started to fade into the air around us.

"Where the hell are you going?! I still have unfinished business with you!", Natsu yelled out, but Erik's body wasn't there anymore, it completely vanished.

"Damnit! I lost him!", Natsu pounded the grass right below us in anger, as I stood back up on my feet.

"Don't be too upset Natsu, he wasn't even the real deal", a familiar voice chimed in.

Mr. Clive jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of us.

"Mr. Clive?"

"What do you mean he wasn't the real deal?!", Natsu shouted as he took in deep breaths.

"He was just an illusion, nothing more, nothing less", Mr. Clive said softly as he stared at Natsu.

"Illusion? Don't bullshit me sensei!"

"I'm not….this lake is capable of producing such illusions", Mr. Clive whispered as he pointed at the stream of water flowing downhill.

"You mean….the lake produced an illusion of Erik?", I questioned making Mr. Clive's eyes meet mine.

"Unfortunately...yes"

I looked back at the shining lake, it looked as if it's color had changed from light blue to a bright orange, thanks to the sunset hovering over it.

"I don't believe it…...I knew it was too good to be true", Natsu whispered softly as walked up to the front of the lake.

"I'm sorry, I made you all go through that, I just wanted to find out if my assumption was right", Mr. Clive apologized as walked up right next to Natsu.

"Assumption?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who put up that job request on the board. I just had to be sure that I wasn't the only one who saw an illusion at this lake"

"Sensei that means-"

"Yup! I saw an illusion over here too, but mine was different than the one you three saw"

"Different?", Natsu questioned as stared intensely at the lake.

"Yeah, the illusion I saw was of the first person I killed", Mr. Clive said softly as he picked up a pebble and tossed it into the lake.

The pebble created ripples across the lake, making it seem as if it was a portal to another dimension.

"And the one you saw was the one who killed your parents, right?"

"Yeah", Natsu and I both whispered at the same time.

Natsu's head spun around towards me immediately after my answer.

His eyes that were filled with hatred just a second ago, were now filled with tenderness and empathy.

"Lucy….he...killed your parents, too?", he asked softly, not once taking his tender gaze away from mine.

I couldn't speak with him staring at me like that, so I lowered my head and stared at the grass below me.

"Yes….the man we just saw right now, he…..killed my mom", I barely whispered the last part. Just saying it outloud made my heart clench.

But for some reason, a part of me wanted to tell Natsu everything. All of my feelings, all of my thoughts, just everything that I had bottled up inside of me.

But the other part of me wouldn't let me.

"It looks like both of you have similar fates", Mr. Clive whispered as he stared up at the glowing sunset.

"Then that means, that he also…", I started, but the moment Natsu lowered his head I stopped.

"Yeah, he killed both of them…..but I'm not going to let him get away with it", Natsu whispered as he too looked up at the glowing sunset.

"Hm, it looks like Natsu has chosen his path, but what about you Lucy? What do you want to do?", Mr. Clive asked as he turned his attention to me.

' _What I want to do?...'_

I raised my head upwards and looked up at the sunset of hope.

"Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"Please, make me stronger!"

 **A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter sucked, it's just my life has gotten so busy and stressful :(**

 **Because you know school gets really tough at the end of the year XD**

 **Also my band teacher, A.K.A. Satan (Shh don't tell her I called her that, because if she found out** _ **gulp**_ **let's not go there) Wants us to practice a lot for our last concert :( It's so stressful**

 **Anyways that's enough of my whining, I'll see you all on the next chapter ;)**

 **I love you all! :D**


	8. The Lord of the Two Blades

**A/N: So my weekend was really fun :) I came down with a cold and a fever :) And then when the weekday started I ended up getting pink eye. I don't even know how I got pink eye!**

 **But I guess it wasn't so bad, I got to skip two days of school and watch animu, so in the end….oh wait I have to complete my missing assignments when I get back to class…...I'm so screwed T_T**

 **Oh yeah I have one more thing to say before I start this chapter. I** _ **ABSOLUTELY HATE**_ **runny noses!**

 **Ok enough of my complaining, let's get back to the story :)**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"Please, make me stronger!"

My eyes widened as I stared into her determined eyes. They seemed to glow a bright blue color, almost as if they were on fire.

' _Where did this come from?'_

"How….do you expect me to do that?", I whispered softly, not once taking my gaze away from hers.

"It's obvious! I want you to train me!", she responded with a bow, "Please…"

' _She bowed! That means that she must be serious! But why?'_

"I think you got the wrong person to train you, but if you really want to be trained why don't you ask sensei?", I turned my gaze to Mr. Clive who seemed to have a serious expression on his face.

"I completely disagree Natsu, I think you should be the one to train her", Mr Clive responded as he slowly walked towards me with a small smile.

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"You both share a share similar goal, so it would be best for the both of you to train together"

' _He's right! We both want to avenge our parents!'_

"But I've never trained someone before"

"If I recall correctly the illusion of Erik called you one of Zeref's students"

" _Pretty impressive! Not bad for one of Zeref's students!"_

"Yeah he did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just do the training that Zeref did with you, but this time you'll be the sensei, and Lucy will be the student"

"Yeah! I'd love to do the training that you went through Natsu!", Lucy chimed in with the same determined look in her eye.

 _ **Sigh**_

"I guess I have no choice", I whispered softly.

"Really?! You'll train me?!"

"Yeah…..but this training is going to be really hard! It's not going to be the same like the academy"

"I don't care! I'll put up with it!"

"Are you sure? I won't take it easy on you"

"Wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Alright, I just have one more question"

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath in, "Why are you so determined?"

A short pause surfaced in the air as Lucy and I stared softly into each other's glowing eyes.

"I….", Lucy started but eventually lost her words that she was going to say.

She inhaled the fresh air around her and stared straight into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Well to tell you the truth, ever since the day we've met, you've always been the one protecting me. I wasn't able to do a thing, I've only been a burden to you. Even now with the illusion I didn't do anything to help you."

"That's not true you-", she placed her hand in front of her signaling me to stop whatever I was going to say.

"That's why now that I'm your partner and your student, I want to be able to protect you too."

My body stiffened at the end of her sentence.

' _Protect me?'_

"..."

I could've sworn that I felt a tear surface on my right eye.

A smile appeared on my lips, "Well in that case, let's both do our best from now on!"

I stuck my right hand out in front of her, as I smiled my rare toothy grin.

Lucy smiled just as brightly as she took my hand and grasped it with hers.

I could feel our once weak bond start to transform into something bigger and better.

And for some odd reason I also felt my parent's love surge from her body and into mine.

It was my first step out of the darkness.

 **(Mr. Clive's pov)**

' _Those two might be the answer'_

I smiled softly to myself as I witnessed their handshake.

' _They might be able to…'_

"Oi! Sensei!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Natsu.

"It's getting dark so Lucy and I are heading back to our dorm"

"Ok but before you go, I need to tell you both something"

"What is it?"

"Nevermind, I'll tell you both tomorrow, meet me in the classroom at 9 am"

"...Ok?"

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy gave me one last questioning look before they headed off back in the direction of the academy. But I didn't follow them, instead I laid down on the grass and looked up at the newly dimmed stars.

' _They might be able to defeat…...The Lord of the Two Blades'_

...

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _ **(Mr. Clive's pov)**_

"Are you sure this is the place?", I asked as I looked at the broken down temple in front of me.

"I believe so", the two year younger Makarov responded as he scratched the tip of his beard.

"That answer doesn't satisfy me you know?"

"Well there's only one way to be sure", we both looked at the entrance of the dark cold temple. It seemed to intimidate me the longer I stared into it.

 _ **Sigh**_

"I guess we have no choice, if this is the possible hideout of The Lord of the Two Blades, then I guess we better take that chance"

"Agreed, but if we do end up finding him in there…"

I turned my gaze at Makarov's troubled face.

"I want you to promise me that you'll get the hell out of there"

"What?! You can't be serious?!"

Makarov fixed his eyes on me, as he pulled out his medium sized silver blade.

"The man we're probably about to meet down there, is really dangerous. He someone we shouldn't take lightly, that is why I want you to leave him to me."

"Then why the hell did you bring me along?!"

"Because if this does turn out to be his hideout, in order for us to awaken him, we need two people present"

"But…..why do we even need to awaken him?"

All of this was starting to confuse me. If only I'd done more research on him.

"Because in order for us to get the legendary Two Blades….I have to defeat him"

The look in Makarov's eyes glistened as he took a step forward into the cold dark temple.

Sure I still had a lot of questions to ask him, but all I wanted to do right now was my follow my sensei into the dark temple of fate.

…

After journeying through the small cold temple. We managed to find some stairs that led to the lowest floor of the temple. Sensei and I both traveled down those old shattered stairs: getting closer to our answer.

Every step I took I could feel the cold air around us get warmer and warmer, almost as if we were exiting out into the hot sun. But once we reached the last step I could see that the warmth I was feeling turned out to be the giant flames around the giant room in front of us.

"Well it looks like we had some good luck today", Makarov said as I stared at the shattered burning gigantic room around us. It looked almost like it was used in a heart wrenching war.

"I suggest you take your leave now Gildarts", Makarov ordered as he stepped closer to the person who had his head down in the middle of the room, almost as if he was praying.

The person had a silver burnt knight mask on his face, along with some matching gigantic silver armor on his body.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone Sensei!"

Makarov ignored my shout as he moved closer to the silver knight.

Once Makarov was at arm's length away from the knight, the knight raised his head at us.

"So….you two have come to challenge me?", his soft but rough voice questioned as he raised himself from the ground.

"Gildarts! This is your last warning! Get out of here!"

"It's too late…..you two are now my challengers! I will slay each one of you!", the knight unsheathed the two swords that he had on his waist. At first glance they might've looked like normal steel swords, but the second the knight raised the two swords in the air, they caught on fire. The left one in his hand erupted into a blue majestic flame, while the one on his right erupted into a red destructive flame.

"For I! The Lord of the Two Blades! Will fight you with all my might!"


	9. Teamwork

**(Mr. Clive's pov)**

The silver knight raised both of his flaming swords into the air and twirled them around, causing a dance of fire around him.

"Gildarts! Why didn't you leave?!", Makarov shouted as he prepared his battle stance.

I didn't respond to his shouting, instead I leaped over to him and covered his back.

"Gildarts! Answer me!"

"Tsk! You expect me to leave you alone with a powerful enemy? Man your brain really is old and mushy", I smirked as I walked over to him,making his serious eyes soften a little bit.

"Says the one who is stubborn like a child", Makarov muttered as the knight walked slowly over towards us.

"Oi! Eyes up front old man! He's coming over towards us"

Sensei raised his silver blade up to his face, as he slowly backed away from the knight. I followed in his footsteps.

"Let him come close, we have to observe his attack pattern before he attacks", Makarov whispered as the knight swung his sword around, almost as if he was twirling fireworks around.

"Legend has it…..", the knight spoke softly as he started to pick up his pace.

"...That I will one day find two worthy opponents who can take me down…", the knight stopped twirling his swords and bent his knees.

"...and claim my two mighty swords….so I ask of you one question…", the knight pointed the red flaming sword over to us.

"...are you two the ones who will take me down?"

"Yes, yes we are!"

The knight lowered his swords and nodded, "Very well, I can finally unleash my true power!", the two blades he carried once again burst into flames, but this time the flames were much more bigger and brighter.

"Gildarts! Scatter!"

"Aye sir!"

Sensei and I jumped away from each other, and distanced ourselves from the silver knight who called himself a Lord. The knight just stood there as he raised his two blades into the air.

"Oh powerful duo, please lend me your power!"

A blue and red circle of flames surrounded the knight as he kneeled down and lowered his head.

' _What the hell is he doing?'_

"Gildarts! Now!", Sensei's voice echoed through my ears, startling me a little bit.

"A-Aye!"

Makarov jumped up high into the air and lunged his silver blade at the distracted knight. I hesitated at first, but I soon followed along with my own granite colored blade.

Both of our blades collided onto the knight's shiny silver armor, but it didn't pierce through, instead it felt as if my blade had been glued to his armor.

' _What the hell is this?! Why can't I pull my blade away from him?!'_

The knight raised his head and looked at the two of us, "That wasn't very honorable of you to attack a swordsman who wasn't ready to battle", he whispered as he raised his fist.

"Now I must treat you like scum!", with the sway of his hand, the knight shot out a wave of fire around him, launching us away from him.

My body was sent flying across the room, until my back collided with a rusty brick wall.

"Tsk! What kind of magic was that?", I whispered to myself as I pulled myself up and dusted myself off. Once I was up I saw the knight dashing over to me, both of his swords were pointed directly at me.

' _Shit! I don't think I'll have enough time to dodge!'_

My body tensed up, as the knight kept getting closer and closer. Once he was in front of me he raised his hand and swung his red flaming sword at my head.

' _Why….why can't I move?!'_

I could feel the hot burning sensation as his blade got closer and closer to my face.

"Gildarts! Move!", I heard Sensei shout from a distance, but it didn't have any effect on me.

I was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I closed my eyes and waited for my face to be sliced and burned off, but that feeling never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the knight standing still, almost as if he were frozen.

"What?..."

"I-I can't m-move…..", the knight barely whispered as he tried to shake his body back into function.

' _Wait a minute! I know this sort of magic! One of the few people who can do it is…'_

"Sensei!", I turned around and saw Makarov pointing his finger at the knight as he concentrated all of magic energy into that one spell.

"This is why you shouldn't have stayed!", Makarov shouted as I ran up by his side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me", I apologized as I witness Makarov's finger tremble.

"This isn't the time to be apologizing! I can't hold him still forever!", Makarov shouted as his finger shook wildly by the second.

"Don't worry, I'll finish him with this one blow", I took my blade out and aimed it at the still knight.

"What makes you so sure that you'll finish him off?"

"No one has ever survived this attack of mine, it's that powerful, the only downside is it uses all of my magic energy up"

"Then that's not a good idea"

"I guess...but the faster we take care of him, the faster we get those two holy swords", I looked carefully at the two flaming swords the knight carried. They looked so majestic and full of life, but in a way they were also filled with so much danger and evil. The more I looked at them the more I wanted to know. But that would have to wait, right now I had to take care of the guardian of those two swords.

I bent my knees and focused all of my magic energy into my blade. The feeling of emptiness started to form in my body, as my blade shinned brighter and brighter.

"It's time we took you down! Lord of the Two Blades!"

All of my remaining energy went into my blade causing it to violently shake around my hand, but my grip was too tight for it to fly away from my hand.

The knight scoffed as he sheathed both of his blades, "Before you attack me, I want to tell you something", he said softly.

"What is it?"

"..."

"...I can't die"

' _WHAT?!'_

"Like that's going to make me stop my attack!"

"That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to inform you about any false rumors you have heard about these two blades", he pointed to his sheathed swords.

"Rumors?", Makarov questioned making the knight nod.

"A lot of men and women have come to my sacred holy ground, to achieve one goal, and that is to take away my legendary two blades. But they've all had it wrong. They were given the idea that if they could kill me, that they would receive the swords of companionship, but they were wrong. The only way someone can receive these swords is by showing excellent teamwork in their fight with me, their protective guardian. A teamwork that has a bond, a meaning to it. The ones who can do that, are capable of wielding these two blades. I wouldn't have a problem with them taking them. But when I see the two of you, I don't see that special bond that I am looking for", the knight unsheathed both of the blades and charged at me with full speed.

"That is why I can't let you have these two blades!"

"Well it's too late! Because we're taking them!", I could feel the power inside my blade, that could only mean one thing. That my attack was ready.

"Even if you can't die! I will take you down!", I charged at him and released all of the magic energy in my blade.

"Crash!", a bright white light shot out of my blade, as mine and his collided into one.

The magic energy from both of our attacks flew around the whole room, as it fought with each other.

His flames striked my white light, and vice-versa.

"You just proved my point on why you two don't deserve these two blades", the knight shouted as he pushed forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", I shouted as I tried my best to return his force.

"There is no "I" in team!", the knight shouted as pushed heavily one last time.

And with that final push, I lost all

of my balance and power. His flames collided with my body, pushing me away from him, and his swords. I fell down on the warm hard floor, not being able to stand back up. All of my energy was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

The last thing I saw was the knight walking over towards Sensei, before my eyes took me into the world of darkness.

…

 _ **Present**_

There was a hard knock on my classroom door that ended up shattering all of my thoughts.

' _It had been a while since I was lost in my very own thoughts, that I didn't even realize it'_

"Come in!", I shouted at the door, making the people on the other side turn the doorknob.

Once the door was wide open, Natsu and Lucy came in and walked up to the front of my desk.

"Good Morning you two!"

"Spill it Sensei! I want to go back to sleep!", Natsu grumbled making Lucy elbow him.

"Well, well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today", I smirked at the sleepy and annoyed Natsu.

"That's because "someone" thought it was a good idea to have a friendly chat at 9 am!", Natsu shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

"This isn't a friendly chat, this is some serious business"

"Then would you mind saying it already!"

 _ **Sigh**_

"I have a job request for you two", I whispered softly.

"A job request?", Lucy questioned.

"Yes"

"Please don't tell me it's a fake job request like the last one", Natsu grumbled as he yawned.

"No, this one is different"

"..."

"I want you two to defeat the Lord of the Two Blades"

 **A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update! I have a lot of stuff going on this month! I hardly have any free time to do anything ;-; Is this what they call adulthood? If so I don't want to grow up! I want to be an innocent child forever! I want to just watch anime all day and pop bubbles, is that to much to ask?!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go off into dreamland where you can fly and eat a lot of ice cream and not gain a single pound.**

 **Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams! ^.^**


	10. Zeref

**A/N: Wow! We made it to the 10th chapter! To be honest I didn't think I was going to make it this far! But I have you guys to thank for that! You guys are the best! Thank you very much for all of your support so far! It means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

"I want you to defeat the Lord of the Two Blades"

"Huh?"

"Lord of the Two Blades? Who's that?", Lucy questioned.

I could tell that she was just as confused as I was.

Mr. Clive gave us a stern look, but it also had a hint of fear in it.

"I want the both of you to listen carefully, do you understand?"

"And why should we? I don't know if I can trust you after that little stunt you pulled over at the lake", I said as I looked right into his hard but soft eyes.

"Because if you do, then you'll win the tournament for sure"

"Eh?", those words caught my attention more than anything else in the room did.

"I mean you do want to win the tournament? Right Natsu?"

' _Where's he going with this?'_

"Of course I do, but I want to know how the Lord of whatever is going to help me with that"

Mr. Clive sighed as he placed one arm under his chin.

"It's the Lord of the Two Blades, not Lord of whatever", he mumbled.

"I don't care what he's name is! Would you just please explain who he or she is!", I roared out of frustration. The last I woke up this early was when I was training with Zeref, and trust me I did not enjoy that one bit.

"Please do Sensei! I would like to know more about this too!", Lucy said politely as Mr. Clive slumped on the back of his seat.

"Alright, listen carefully…"

"...The Lord of the Two Blades is a magical silver knight who wields two swords made out of fire. One of them emits a bright red flame, and the other emits a beautiful blue flame. After doing some research I found out some history behind those swords. The red one is called the Sword of Vengeance. It specialises in using the hatred from the wielder as power and energy, along with boasting the wielder's courage. The blue one is called the Sword of Acceptance. It boasts the wielder's defense while using the emotions inside the wielder to create a beautiful and powerful show of blue flames. When these two blades are used by two people who have a special bond between each other, the swords become ridiculously powerful"

"..."

"Then why does the Lord of the Two Blades have them?", Lucy asked as she shifted in her seat.

"He guards them. It's his job to find two worthy opponents who share a bond with each other. Once those two prove themselves worthy, they receive the two blades"

"Wait a minute! Then why do you want us to fight him?", I asked as I crossed my arms.

Mr. Clive chuckled softly, "Isn't it obvious, if you two prove yourself worthy, then you'll both receive the two legendary blades"

"But you said only two people who share a bond with each other are worthy enough to take those swords", Lucy whispered as she looked over to me.

I looked back at her and stared at her brown chocolatey eyes. Both of our pupils dilated as we continued to stare at each other. Neither one of us looked the other way.

I could feel Mr. Clive smile right next to me.

"I'm pretty sure both of you share that special bond", he whispered softly.

"How can you be so sure?", I asked, still not taking my eyes away from Lucy's.

"You can't feel it?"

' _I feel a lot of things when I'm around Lucy, but I'm not sure what those feelings are'_

"I don't know", Lucy and I whispered.

"Then you better work hard on your training! Because if you don't build up your teamwork! Then you'll never beat him!", Mr. Clive's voice boomed shattering the trance Lucy and I were sharing.

"Oi! We haven't accepted your mission yet!"

"C'mon! Natsu! If you get one of those blades then you'll be unstoppable in the tournament!"

' _He's got a point….'_

"And Lucy! If you get one of those blades, then you'll be one step closer to your goal"

"..."

"So what do you say? Will you guys accept my mission?", Mr. Clive looked at us with desperate eyes, like it was his only weapon against us.

A sigh escaped my lips as I lowered my head, "So do you know where the knight is?"

"Yes, I do….he awaits in a rusty old temple located deep within Magnolia's forest"

"How long is he going to be there?"

"Until he finds two worthy opponents, why do you ask?"

I turned my gaze over towards Lucy, "Because if we're actually going to do this, I have to get Lucy ready"

"Eh?", she whispered.

"So come on Lucy! Training starts now!", she gave me a nervous look, but I ignored it. I headed to the exit of the classroom, but stopped once I reached the classroom door.

"Those swords better be powerful Sensei!"

He smiled at me from across the room, "Don't worry they are"

"Good", I opened the door and exited the classroom. I could hear Lucy's rapid footsteps right behind me.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

' _How the hell am I supposed to train Lucy?'_

" _Just do the training that Zeref did with you, but this time you'll be the sensei, and Lucy will be the student"_

"Zeref...huh", I mumbled under my breath making Lucy stare at me.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you"

"It's nothing", I smiled at her, as we made our way outside into the school's large training field.

' _That's easier said than done, Sensei….'_

…

 **5 Years ago**

 **(3rd person pov)**

' _Everything hurts…..'_

The 9 year old Natsu laid on the cool wet grass as he huffed heavily into the cool air around him.

' _Why…..why can't I get stronger?! Why?!'_

Natsu slammed his fist on the ground as he raised himself up from the grass. His clothes were torn apart, and his face was burnt from all that fire training he did.

' _It's no use! I've been at it all day! But I still can't create a perfect fireball!'_

Natsu slumped back down on the ground, as he laid his crying face in the grass.

' _I'm sorry….Mom….Dad….I'm sorry for being so weak!'_

Natsu continued to sob as the wind blew his spiky pink hair.

" _You should be happy you get to live your pathetic life",_ Erik's cold voice echoed through Natsu's head.

' _I….'_

" _You? Kill me?! Don't make me laugh! I'm one of the best assassins in the world and you think you can kill me!"_

' _I can't give up…...not until that bastard….'_

Natsu pushed himself up and concentrated all of his magic energy into his hands. He aimed them up at the sky and pushed forward.

"DIES!", a gigantic, glowing, red ball of flame shot out of Natsu's hands and into the sky. It then split into several streams of fire, until it disappeared into thin air.

Natsu exhaled loudly as sweat flowed down his forehead.

' _I….I did it! I actually did it!'_

Natsu took one last look at the bright sky above him before his body and his eyes gave up on him.

Fatigue had finally overwhelmed his body.

…

"Hey….are you alright! Hey! Can you hear me!", a voice echoed through Natsu's ears as he began to open his drowsy eyes

Once his eyes were fully open, he spotted an older boy with short black hair and dark black eyes that held almost no emotion whatsoever, sitting down next to him.

"Ugh, where am I?", Natsu groaned as he slowly raised himself from the cold soft grass below him.

"You passed out after you did that enormous fireball", the black haired boy said softly as he placed his hand on Natsu's forehead.

Natsu's reflexes kicked in causing him to back away, "W-What are you doing?!"

"I just want to check if you have Magic Energy Exhaustion", he whispered as Natsu let him touch his forehead.

"Magic Energy…...what?", Natsu said as his face turned confused.

"Exhaustion", the boy said with a small chuckle, "And yup you definitely have it"

The boy shoved his hand into one of the pockets in his black robe, and pulled out some sort of brown chocolatey looking thing, the size of a pebble.

"Here eat this, you'll feel better once you do", he said as he extended his hand out to Natsu.

Natsu took the brown pebble from the boy's hand and examined it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it or not.

' _What if he's trying to poison me?!'_

The black haired boy chuckled softly to himself, "What am I thinking? You probably don't trust me since I'm a complete stranger to you. You probably think that I'm trying to poison you or something", he continued to chuckle as he extended his hand out to Natsu.

"Well then let's fix that", he smiled softly at Natsu, "My name's Zeref, what's your name?", he asked as Natsu slowly cupped his hand with Zeref's.

"Natsu…...Natsu Dragneel", he whispered softly making Zeref's eyes widen for a split second.

"Dragneel, huh?", he whispered as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Haven't heard that name in a while….."

 **A/N: Again, thank you all so much for reading! Stay awesome! ^.^**


	11. The Amulet

**A/N: Me: I really want to write today!**

 **Writer's block: No! I'm not going to let you!**

 **Me: What?! Why?!**

 **Writer's block: Because I said so!**

 **Me: But if I don't update soon…**

 **Writer's block: That's not my problem! *gets up and walks out of the room***

 **Me: *Mumbles under breath* Meanie**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

After debating on whether to eat to pebble or not, Natsu decided to pluck it into his mouth.

He began to chew on the exterior of it tasting something similar to chocolate.

' _Maybe it is chocolate',_ Natsu thought to himself as the brown pebble melted into the back of his throat as he swallowed it.

"Did it taste good?", Zeref asked him as he slowly helped Natsu up from the grass.

"It was actually pretty yummy", Natsu responded as he rubbed his abdomen.

"I'm glad you thought so, I used to hate the taste of them", he said with a small smile.

"Then why do you eat them?"

"Because, like I said they cure Magic Energy Exhaustion"

"You keep saying those three words, but what do they mean?!"

He sent Natsu a smile, "Magic Energy Exhaustion is basically when your body runs low on magic energy"

"...So the….pebble refills your magic energy?", Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Yup, because when your body runs low on magic energy, you become weak and tired, or you end up dead, and that's not good", he chuckled, "Especially since you're trying to accomplish a goal", he said as he pointed at the dumbfounded Natsu.

"...How did you know?", Natsu whispered in awe as his eyes widened.

"Because, you look like you've pushed your body to the limit with your training. Which leads me to the assumption that you're trying to accomplish something. Otherwise you wouldn't be pushing your body like this"

' _Is it that obvious?'_

Natsu looked off into the distance, the sun was already beginning to set under the gigantic rocky mountains. That very sight eased Natsu's heart.

"...Yeah...you're right….I am trying to accomplish something", Natsu said softly as his eyes softened.

"May I ask what that is?", Zeref asked matching the tone of Natsu's voice.

"..."

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as he turned his head over to Zeref's direction.

"Vengeance", he whispered softly in a heavy tone, as his eyes turned stone cold.

Zeref's smile quickly turned into a frown. He couldn't believe that a boy, younger than him was looking for vengeance. That's not something a young boy should live for.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?", Zeref asked as Natsu's eyes started to regain some warmth that they lost just a second ago.

"...I'm nine years old", he responded calmly.

' _Nine?! That makes him seven years younger than me!'_

Zeref sent him a sympathetic smile as he ruffled his pink spiky hair.

"Well sorry for making you stay out longer than you should be. You should really start to head home now", he said softly as he looked up at the orange sunset. But a scoff made him bring back his attention to Natsu.

"Tsk! I'd rather stay outside in the fresh air, then go back to my broken shed filthy shed that I call home", Natsu said in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

That made Zeref's heart turn cold, almost as if someone had rubbed ice all over it.

"But if you don't go home, your parents will worry"

"..."

Natsu's expression turned somber and dark at the word 'parents', which led Zeref to assume that something tragic must've happened to them. And he immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I-"

"It's ok", Natsu replied coldly as he tried his best to suppress any other sad emotions that wanted to leak out of him.

' _It couldn't be….have I…..found him?'_

"Forgive me for being rude but were their names Igneel and Grandine, by any chance?", Zeref asked softly making Natsu's head perk up in shock.

' _How the hell does this guy know their names?!'_

Zeref took Natsu's surprised expression as a yes to his question.

"I figured as much", Zeref sighed as he briefly closed his eyes.

"They were good _**friends**_ of mine", he began, "They said that if anything were to happen to them, I would be the one to look after to you", he finished softly making Natsu's eyes widen.

"...How do I know?...How do I know you're not lying?", Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Zeref could only watch how confused the broken boy was.

"You're right. There's no real way to prove it now. I mean why trust a stranger?", Zeref turned his heel and began to slowly walk the other direction.

"I'm sorry", he whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear, as he walked further and further away from Natsu.

' _Come to think of it, his presence feels familiar. The magic energy he gives off reminds me of Mom's and Dad's, so there's a slight chance he might be telling the truth!'_

Natsu unclenched his fists and shouted at the fading image of Zeref.

"Oi! Wait up!", Zeref turned around and saw Natsu dashing at him, "I'm tagging along!"

A giant heart warming smile appeared on Zeref's face as they started to walk side by side.

Natsu noticed his smile and he couldn't help but feel _warmth_ inside of him.

"But if you try anything funny, I'll have you in the ground before you can even react!", Natsu huffed causing Zeref to shoot him a warm friendly look.

"Understood! You seem pretty strong, so I don't even want to think about facing you!", Zeref joked.

And with that they made their way over to Zeref's hideout which was a warm comfy cottage in the woods. The perfect place for Natsu to train, and the perfect place for him to call home.

' _I'm glad I found you….younger brother',_ Zeref smiled to himself as they entered the warm cottage and took rest for the night.

…

 **5 Months Later**

"Oi Zeref!"

"..."

"Zeref!"

"..."

"ZEREF!"

Zeref's eyes exploded open revealing a fuming Natsu, carrying two giant boulders on his shoulders in front of him.

"What?! What's the matter?!", Zeref blurted out as he rubbed his exhausted eyes. He didn't even know when he fell asleep. All he remembered was him staring at Natsu while he ran up and down on a hill, carrying the two giant boulders on his shoulders. Just watching him do that must've put him to sleep.

"When are you going to actually train me?! All you've been making me do is pointless exercises!", Natsu shouted as he dropped the two giant boulders to the floor, causing the floor to rumble softly.

"These exercises are not pointless", Zeref sighed as he rubbed his temples, "They're meant to increase your overall health so you can wield more powerful magic without getting tired so quickly"

"No! It's just stupid grunt work! At this rate I'm never going to improve!", Natsu stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms, "I want you to give me something more challenging!"

Zeref's eyes perked up as he saw some determination behind the annoyance in Natsu's eyes.

' _Maybe…..maybe he's ready'_ , Zeref gripped the amulet around his neck as he stood up and walked over to Natsu.

"Something more challenging ay?"

Natsu's head perked up as Zeref took off the amulet around his neck and tossed it to him.

The dark black stone landed gently on Natsu's cupped hands. It glistened in the sunlight while it gave off Natsu's beautiful shiny reflection. But that beautiful reflection soon turned into a dark and stormy one, once Zeref placed his finger on it.

It looked as if a thunderstorm was trapped inside the amulet, trying its best to escape from the black stone.

"What is this?", Natsu asked as he poked it with curiosity.

"Wear it", Zeref stated with a normal expression, making Natsu think twice if he should wear it or not.

"Why?"

"You said you wanted something more challenging" Zeref said repeating Natsu's words.

"Yeah but can you at least explain what this is? Or what it does?", Natsu asked as he raised the black stone up to Zeref's face.

Zeref cupped Natsu's hands and lowered them back down out of his face.

"Wear it, and you'll soon understand", he said softly somehow convincing Natsu.

He sighed as he slowly raised the the amulet over his head, and around the curves of his neck.

"I better not die", he mumbled as the amulet smashed right against his chest and began to glow a bright dark light.

"W-What the hell is it doing?!", he shouted as he placed his hands around the amulet.

"..."

"Zeref! What is this?!"

Zeref had an emotionless expression on his face as he watched Natsu's face get filled with panic.

' _Natsu…..I know you'll be able to get through this! I have faith in you!'_

Natsu's vision began to darken as the amulet began to shine brighter.

He couldn't feel his body anymore, it was as if he was weightless.

"Zeref….", he breathed out as he stretched out his hand to him.

"See you on the other side", Zeref whispered to him.

The last thing Natsu saw before he was shrouded in darkness, was the sad smile on Zeref's face.

 **A/N: Friends at school: "So how do you end your chapters?"**

 **Me: "Most of the times I do cliffhangers".**

 **Friends at school: "..."**

 **Me: "What?"**

 **Friends at school: "That's so cruel!"**

 **Me: "I know ;)"**


	12. Celestial Mage

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update ;_; I know it must've suck because I also hate it when I have to wait for the next chapter. But don't worry I'm here now! So let's get back to the story! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(Natsu's pov)**

I couldn't remember anything after that.

All I felt was a weird numbness in my heart, as I slowly opened my eyes.

The darkness was gone...but I still felt lonely.

I pushed my body off the cold hard ground and looked around for Zeref.

But I couldn't see him, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Zeref?", I whispered as I started to look around frantically for him.

"Zeref?!", I said louder this time as I ran straight into our cabin.

Instead of finding a warm atmosphere inside the cabin I was greeted by a cold lonely breeze once I opened the door. The cabin looked dead inside, like if no one had been living in there for ages.

' _No way'_

My eyes widened as I looked everywhere in the cabin for Zeref. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"ZEREF?!", I slumped down onto my knees as warm silent tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Z-Zeref….", I sobbed as I hid my face into my arms.

The only thing that Zeref left for me that day was the amulet…

…

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

' _I'm sorry Natsu….I truly am'_

Zeref continued down his lonely path as he clutched his chest with his right arm.

' _I know you must be worried sick right about now…..but trust me this is for the better'_

A sad smile appeared on the boy's face as he continued to walk slowly into the harsh world.

' _Do your best…...little brother….'_

…..

 **(Present)**

 **(3rd Person pov)**

"You ready Luce?", Natsu asked as he raised his blade up to his face.

"I-I think so", Lucy replied softly as she slowly raised her blade to match Natsu's battle stance.

Natsu smirked, "You know I'm not going to hold back, right?"

Lucy flinched, "Please...hold back….just a little bit", she whispered as she sent a shy smile over towards Natsu.

"You know I can't do that Luce. I have to test out your abilities before I can actually train you"

"Y-Yeah I know….but I don't want to hurt you"

"Yeah I don't want to hurt you either, but we have to do this", Natsu sighed as he sent a reassuring smile over towards Lucy.

She took a deep breath in and smiled back at him.

"Ok, let's get this over with"

"Finally! Let's go!"

Natsu backed away from Lucy and got ready to fight.

"On my mark!"

Lucy nodded.

"..."

"..."

"GO!"

Lucy dashed at Natsu while swinging her blade all over him. Natsu dodged all of her attacks with ease.

"You got to be faster than that Luce!", Natsu kicked Lucy's arms making her drop her blade and flinch in pain.

Natsu raised his left fist and shot it straight at Lucy's face but she ducked under his punch just in time.

' _Not bad!'_

Lucy saw an opening on Natsu's side and took it.

"Lucy Kick!"

She forcefully kicked Natsu's ribs making him grunt in pain as he was sent flying across the training grounds.

"Tsk!"

' _What kind of kick was that?! It felt like she smashed my ribs with an iron hammer!'_

Natsu clutched his side as he slowly got up from the ground.

He chuckled softly as he raised his head, "Not bad, I guess I underestimated you".

Lucy smiled with pride at Natsu's statement.

"But...let's see you handle this!", Natsu sheathed his blade and smashed both of his fists together producing two gigantic flames on his fists.

Lucy gulped as she slowly backed away from Natsu.

Natsu took a deep breath in and shot out a gigantic red fireball towards Lucy.

" **Fire Style: Fireball"**

Lucy tensed up when she saw the gigantic big ball of scorching heat flying towards her. She didn't know what to do. Fear and anxiety was starting to take over her body.

Natsu sent her a worried look as he saw that the fireball was getting closer and closer to her.

' _C'mon Luce….please dodge this…'_

Lucy raised both of her arms up to her face and closed her eyes. She was hoping that her arms would shield her from the attack, but instead of her arms protecting her, it turned out to be something else.

Natsu saw the whole scene play out right in front of him, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

' _H-How?!'_

He rubbed his eyes but it didn't change anything.

The thing that protected Lucy was…..a magic barrier!

Lucy still had her eyes closed but once she sensed something was wrong, she opened them immediately.

When she did, she had the same surprised look as Natsu.

"Y-You're a…..", Natsu began as his eyes widened, "...Celestial Mage"

Lucy lowered her arms and the barrier around her disappeared. She took a long look at her arms as her eyes trembled.

"A what?", she whispered as Natsu made his way over to her.

He grabbed her arms gently and looked her in the eye.

"You're a Celestial Mage Luce!", he said with more excitement in his voice.

"But…..how? Aren't Celestial Mages powerful?", she said softly as she looked back at her hands.

"Yeah they are", Natsu replied with the same tone as he let go of her arms.

He closed his eyes and shot her a toothy grin, "I guess that makes you powerful Luce!"

Lucy's eyes widened once again. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

"But…..how can you be so sure?", she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"That magic barrier you made proves that you're a Celestial Mage", Natsu responded, "They're the only ones who can produce something like that"

"You mean...you can't produce one?"

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah….unfortunately. I can't use any Celestial magic….but you can!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and smiled at her brightly. It was one of Natsu's rarest smiles that he had ever given anyone.

"Do you know what this means?!", Natsu shouted with joy as he softly shook Lucy.

"W-What?", she responded shyly.

"We can both take on the S-Rank assassins and graduate together!"

"Eh? Are you sure we can do that?"

"Probably! I mean there isn't any rules that says we can't team up and take on the S-Rank assassins"

"But…."

"And if we get the two legendary blades we'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah but…"

"And then we can track down that _**him**_ "

"Wait! You're going to fast!", Lucy exclaimed making Natsu stop his rambling, "I don't even know how to control my magic!"

"That's why I'm here to help", Natsu said proudly as he pointed a finger at himself, "I can teach you-"

"But you're not even a Celestial Mage"

"Yeah, but I've been studying their magic ever since I was little. I thought that if I studied harder I would be able to use that kind of magic, but sadly it didn't work out", Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he stared softly at the ground.

"But now I can put that information to good use!", Natsu said as he raised his head and looked at Lucy, "So please let me teach you….", Natsu said softly as a small blush appeared on his face.

' _Is he…..blushing?!'_

Seeing something rare as Natsu blushing made Lucy blush as well.

"Ok….", Lucy responded with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "But I do hope that you know what you're doing"

"Oi! Have a little faith in me!"

She giggled at his outburst, "It's kinda hard to have faith in you since you skip class"

"That's because I know almost everything already!"

"Sure you do~", she teased making Natsu angrier.

"Actually you know what? I don't want to teach you anymore", Natsu said as he pouted.

"Aww c'mon don't say that~"

Natsu turned around and started to walk away from Lucy.

"Natsu?! It was just a joke!", she shouted as she chased after him.

Little did she know Natsu was smiling like an idiot right now.

"I was just kidding!"

"Natsu!"

 **A/N: Again I'm really sorry about the late update! There's just a lot of stuff on my plate right now. Plus I have writer's block, which just sucks in general!**

 **But anyways, thank you guys for putting up with it! It really means alot to me ^.^**

 **Till next time! Bye! :D**


	13. Nightmare

**A/N: I have really mixed feelings about the weather right now. Because inside my house it's really really cold, but outside it's super duper hot. They're both so unpleasant ;-;**

 **But hopefully that won't affect my writing :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :(**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

 **Day 1 of Training**

"Ok now put your shoulders down and raise your hands up to your face", Natsu said to Lucy as he helped her adjust her stance.

"Like this?", Lucy asked as she did what she was told.

"Yup, there you go, now all you need to do is concentrate now"

"How do I do that?"

"Just try to feel the energy inside your body first"

Lucy nodded, "Ok!"

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She ignored everything around her as she tried her best to feel the energy inside of her.

At first she wasn't feeling anything which made her feel discouraged, but her determination didn't let her give up just yet.

And she was glad that she didn't give up because the moment she decided to continue she felt the flow energy surround her and her arms.

Natsu could tell that Lucy had started to feel the energy, because her face started to light up with joy and anticipation.

"I-I feel it! I feel it Natsu!", Lucy exclaimed with joy as she opened her eyes.

"Yosh! All you need to do now is release it!"

Lucy nodded as a shining blue light started to form around her body. A huge gust of wind started to surround them as well, making their hair fly all over the place.

"Ok now with one swift move make your energy erupt from your body!", Natsu shouted as he shielded his eyes from the large gust of wind.

' _Alright! Here goes!'_ , Lucy used her inner strength to move the flow of energy around her body while she concentrated on releasing it.

She felt her whole body heat up from exhaustion and the build up of magical energy. Which was of course a new feeling for her.

But she ignored how weird it felt and carried on.

' _I'm ready!',_ her eyes glistened as she pushed all of the energy inside of her out into the open world.

" **Celestial Style: Beautiful Explosion"**

The area around Lucy erupted and melted into the colorful wave of light that she produced, leaving nothing but rubble behind.

' _Wow! She actually did it!',_ Natsu awed as he witnessed the colorful explosion devouring everything in its path. He was so touched that he didn't even see the colorful wave of light traveling towards him.

' _I should probably get out of the way!',_ Natsu finally decided once he was out of his daze, but it was too late.

The explosion smacked Natsu's body sending him flying along with rocks, trees, and other things that were caught with the explosion.

' _I guess I should've thought that out sooner….',_ was Natsu's last thought before blacking out.

…

Lucy gently laid Natsu on his bed back at their dorm. It was the least she could do for causing him pain.

"I'm so sorry…...Natsu", she whispered with a somber voice making Natsu's frozen ears perk up.

"Don't be…..", Natsu whispered back as he shuffled around the bed.

"But…..I hurt you"

Natsu slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Lucy with a caring expression.

"It was my fault. I didn't get out of the way, so don't blame yourself"

Lucy's face lit up as she stared at Natsu's gentle eyes.

' _Come to think of it….I've never seen this gentle side of him'_

"So cheer up, ok?", he sent her a toothy grin that made her heart flutter.

That one grin made her feel all warm and tingly inside. It was an emotion that Lucy hadn't felt in a while, but she was glad that she was feeling it now.

"Because I hate seeing that depressing look on your face, it makes you look ugly"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, ' _Well there goes his gentle side!'_

"Anyways, let's get back to training!", Natsu exclaimed as he tried to get off his bed.

"What?! But you're hurt!"

Natsu shrugged, "Pssh! I'll just walk it off"

"No! You have to rest!"

"Tsk! What are you a doctor?"

"Starting today I am", she replied making Natsu raise his left eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"W-Well since I'm the one that hurt you….I-I feel like it's my obligation…..to take care of you", Lucy stuttered as a small blush coated her cheeks.

"What? But I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh yeah~ Raise your right arm"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine!"

He slowly started to raise his injured right arm into the air. Once it reached a certain height, Natsu's whole body tensed up in pain.

"Ts! Ow!"

"See I knew it! You are badly injured!"

Natsu pouted, "Luce! I'm fine! You don't have to take care of me!"

"Then can you atleast rest?", Lucy asked as she gave him her cutest puppy eyes.

"Ugh...fine! If it'll get you off my back", Natsu sighed as he wrapped his covers around him and laid down peacefully on his bed.

"Happy?", he asked behind the covers.

"Very"

…

" _ **Are you strong enough yet?",**_ _a dark figure asked as he slowly moved closer to Natsu._

 _The figure's eyes glowed bright red as it got closer and closer to Natsu._

 _It cackled an evil laugh once it was really close to Natsu._

" _ **Well are you?!",**_ _the evil voice boomed as its eyes grew wide._

" _N-No! Get away!", Natsu shouted, but it sounded more like a broken whisper._

" _ **Weren't you going to kill me?! I mean I am the one who killed your parents!",**_ _the figure's face slowly morphed into Erik's face making Natsu's small body cringe and shudder._

" _Y-You….", Natsu whispered as he curled up in fear._

 _Erik cackled heavily as he raised his arms out and pulled out two giant, bright red swords the size of towers._

" _ **What's wrong? You afraid?!"**_

 _Natsu trembled silently as he covered his horrified face with his arms._

" _Please….stop", Natsu whispered softly as his trembling got worser and worser._

" _ **Why should I? Don't you want to see your parents again?"**_

 _Natsu nodded slowly, not once showing his scared face to Erik._

" _ **Then I'll take you right to them!"**_

"NOO!"

"Huh?! What happened?! What's wrong?!", Lucy jumped as she heard Natsu's scream of agony. She immediately went up to go check up on him.

But she didn't like the state he was in one bit.

"Woah?! What happened to you?!", she screamed out as she saw Natsu breathing heavily with sweat all over his body.

"I...I", he started but never finished.

"Ok, calm down, take deep breaths", Lucy ordered as she softly put her small hand on Natsu's sweaty back.

"It's ok, I'm here", she said as she began to rub circles on his back.

Natsu nodded as he closed his eyes and pushed his spiky salmon colored hair back.

"Ok…..I feel...a little bit better now", Natsu breathed out as his heavy breathing toned down.

"Good", Lucy said softly as she continued to rub circles on his back, "Now would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I-It was….nothing", that response made Lucy frown.

"How was it nothing? You looked like you were having a heart attack!"

"..."

"Now please tell me, I can't help you if you don't say what the problem is"

Natsu slowly raised his drenched face to see Lucy's brown gentle eyes looking back at him with care and comfort. It made his heart and his mind go insane, but he pushed back all those feelings of worry and began to tell Lucy about his problem.

"I-I….had a nightmare", Natsu said slowly as he slowly leaned into Lucy's soothing embrace.

"What was it about?", Lucy asked softly as she gently placed Natsu's head on her lap.

"..."

"You can tell me, I won't laugh at you", she whispered as she began to rub circles through Natsu's spiky hair.

"..."

"..."

"...I saw Erik….", he breathed out as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Ah…..so that's why you screamed", Lucy said gently as she looked down at Natsu with a caring smile.

"Y-Yeah….."

"So what happened, you know when you saw _him_?"

"...I-I…..I'm sorry Luce…..I just don't want to relive it…", Natsu said softly as his bangs began to cover his closed eyes.

"It's okay, I understand", she said softly as she began to stroke his hair.

"Mmmmm~", Natsu moaned in delight as she continued to slowly stroke his hair.

It was a peaceful time after that experience. There was no more sweat, no more screams, and no more nightmares. There was only bliss.

"Ne? Luce?"

"Yeah…."

"Thank you"

 **A/N: I was in a fluffy mood today ok XD Don't judge me ;-;**


	14. Results of Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :(**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

 **Day 30 of Training**

"Alright Luce! I want you to give me all you've got!", Natsu said as he distanced himself from Lucy.

It was finally the day Natsu was going to find out how much Lucy had grown from their training. And he wasn't planning on holding back any longer….even if it was Lucy.

"Roger!", Lucy replied as a swift breeze around them blew the grass on the training grounds softly.

"Remember don't hold anything back!", Natsu said as he summoned his shiny orange blade out.

"I should be the one saying that to you. Lately you seem to be the one holding back", Lucy retorted as she pulled out her simple silver blade.

"Tsk!", Natsu formed a thin line on his mouth as he tried his best to hide his blush, "Yeah well I'm not going to hold back today!"

"Alright then show me!"

' _Wow her intimidation skills have severely improved! I guess maybe she's not the same old Lucy'_

"Yosh! Whenever you're read-", before Natsu could even finish his sentence, he was attacked by Lucy's blade. It struck him right on his chest making him back up and stagger.

"Oi! I didn't even say start yet-", Lucy swung her sword again making Natsu dodge underneath her attack.

' _I guess she's already got her blood boiling'_

Natsu kicked her shin making her grunt in pain, leaving her chest right open.

' _Perfect!'_

Natsu raised his blade and thrusted in front of her. But Lucy wasn't going to let his attack land.

" **Celestial Style: Barrier"**

A transparent barrier appeared in front of her in an instance blocking Natsu's attack.

"Nice one! But I'm not done!", Natsu grabbed her shoulder and swung himself over to her back side. Lucy tried to turn around and face him but his grip on her was too strong.

"I got you now!", Natsu exclaimed making Lucy's eyes widen with fear.

' _There's only one thing I can do in this type of situation!'_

" **Celestial Style: Beautiful Explosion"**

' _Oh no! I got to get out of here!'_ , Natsu aimed his orange blade to the opposite direction of Lucy, " **Bullet Blade"** , his blade took him away from the explosion that surfaced around Lucy. It wiped out the area around her causing a lot of rubble to fly up into the air.

"Well, well, well", Natsu started as he looked up at Lucy, "Looks like someone's training is paying off", he chuckled softly.

This made Lucy grin with pride, "You really think so?!"

"Yup", he sent her one quick warm smile before sending her a dark gaze, "But now it's time for me to get serious and show you my true magic"

"True magic?!"

Natsu sheathed his blade and smashed both of his fists together creating a red magic circle right in front of him.

"I've only used this magic against one opponent, but I think you can handle it"

Lucy gulped as she slowly raised her blade in front of her face.

' _I wonder what kind of magic it is',_ Lucy held her blade tighter as she stared at the black flames erupting from the red magic circle.

' _Black flames?'_

"I've been babying you long enough Luce. It's time I show you some real magic that only the strongest assassins wield!"

"And what type of magic would that be?!", Lucy retorted as she stared into Natsu's glowing eyes.

"Demon Magic…..", Natsu said softly as the black flames cackled more and more wilder.

"Demon Magic?"

Natsu nodded as the flames around him completely submerged into his body.

"It's the only thing that can stand a chance against your Celestial Magic"

' _Alright now all I got to do is finish this fight quickly before the magic overwhelms me'_ , Natsu smashed both of his fists together making the black flames reappear on his fists.

" **Demon Style: Soulless Punch"**

Natsu instantly teleported in front of Lucy catching her off guard.

' _W-What?! H-How?!',_ her thoughts were smashed by the gut hurdling punch that Natsu had landed on her abs. The impact from the punch sent her flying across the training grounds, and into a poor tree.

Lucy coughed up blood as she slowly stared at Natsu's moving body. He was coming towards her and she didn't know what to do. That last attack had caught her so off guard the she couldn't think straight.

' _Tsk! What's wrong with me?!'_

Lucy slowly pushed herself up with her wobbly arms and legs. She could taste the blood in her mouth as she slowly picked up her blade with her soft hands.

"You know you could always surrender. It would save me the trouble from hurting you even more", Natsu soft but cold voice whispered as he stood in front of her. The black flames around him only seemed to be growing more and more.

"No….I'm not done yet!", Lucy swung her blade at Natsu's chest but this time he blocked it with his right hand.

"C'mon Luce just surrender….it'll be easier that way"

"Ha! Hearing my sensei say that makes my blood boil!", Lucy said as she chuckled softly, "But you know what? I'm not the same old girl I was before, and I'll prove it to you"

She kicked his stomach as if she wanted to smash it. This made Natsu hold his stomach in pain as he tried to ease the pain, but Lucy wasn't done.

She clapped both of her hands together and closed her eyes.

" **Celestial Style: Dark Matter"**

' _Dark Matter? I don't remember teaching her that!'_

"Surprising isn't it", Lucy said as her lips formed a small smirk.

"Tsk! I just have to stop you before you can cast it!", Natsu tried to charge but something held him in place.

"What?!", Natsu looked down and saw that his feet were radiating a bright purplish color.

"What is this?", he breathed out as he focused his gaze on the smiling girl in front of him.

"A trap to hold you still while I charge up my spell", Lucy said proudly as she aimed both of her hands towards Natsu.

"I hate to break it to you Luce but a trap like this isn't going to hold me back", Natsu said as he rocketed up the air with his giant black flames.

Once he landed farther away from her he smirked, "See"

"Oh Natsu~", she said with a giant smile on her face making Natsu nervous than he already was.

"What? Are you disappointed that I escaped your trap"

"Actually I'm feeling the opposite of disappointment", she said softly before her figure vanished into thin air.

"What?! An clone?!", Natsu exclaimed as he put his guard up, and observed the entire area around him.

The confusion on Natsu's face only made her smile grow wider.

"Behind you!", Lucy yelled out making Natsu turn around. But instead of seeing Lucy in his sights, he saw a gigantic purplish-blackish beam coming right at him.

' _Shit! There's no way I can dodge that!'_

Natsu shielded the upper part of his body with his arms, trying to absorb the entire impact of the spell. But the impact was too strong for him.

"AARRGHH!", he let out a scream of pain as he was sent flying with the beam. His vest shredding in the process.

He landed roughly on the ground while the beam of light slowly disappeared into thin air.

"..."

Lucy rushed over to him and lowered her blade to the edge of his neck, "Looks like I win", she said softly.

Natsu chuckled softly as he coughed up some blood, "Yeah I guess…..you did win", he replied softly as he gently smiled at her.

"So you admit defeat?", Lucy said as she slowly moved the blade away from him.

"...Never", he whispered quietly as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, with a gentle smile on his face.

…

"Natsu~"

"..."

"Natsu!~"

"..."

"Natsu!~"

"Huh?! Wha?! I'm up! I'm up!", Natsu shouted as he quickly submerged from the warm blankets that were currently covering him.

"Erh!", Natsu flinched as his bruises and cuts from the fight reappeared again.

"I probably shouldn't have shouted", Happy said softly as he sent an apologetic look towards the bruised Natsu.

"You think?", Natsu said annoyed as he scratched his chest.

"I'm sorry", Happy said softly as he looked down making Natsu's heart get filled with regret.

"No, I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry Happy", he whispered the last part making Happy's face lit up.

"It's okay Natsu!", he replied cheerfully making the somber feeling in the room fade away, "I was just so worried!"

"What? Why?", Natsu asked as he gently laid back down.

"Well….", Happy started as he slowly flew and cuddled up right next to Natsu, "Lucy said that you were injured"

"Did she tell you how I got hurt?", Natsu asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah….the news shocked me", he replied softly.

"Yeah…..I know right. To think that she actually beat me", Natsu replied softly as he smiled at the ceiling.

"Did you hold back?"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Maybe…..", he replied softly.

"You either did or you didn't"

"Does it really matter?", Natsu asked as a small blush coated his cheeks.

"Well if you don't tell me the truth, then I guess I'll ask Lucy", Happy said in a teasing manner making Natsu's head perk up.

"No! D-Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"B-Because!...No reason", Natsu mumbled the last part as he averted his gaze from everything.

"..."

"..."

They laid in silence for a while until Natsu finally broke it.

"So….do you know where Lucy is?"

"Hmm", Happy hummed as he scratched his chin, "...She said that she was going to go out to the market and buy her very own blade"

"Really?"

"Aye!"

"But doesn't she have that silver blade I gave her?"

"Yeah, but I guess she wants a special blade, not just a simple rusty blade"

"You mean like my Bullet Blade?"

"Aye!"

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do", Natsu said as he slowly got out of bed.

Happy eyed him weirdly as Natsu started to slowly get dressed.

"What are you planning to do?", he asked as Natsu took his dorm key and shoved it into his pocket.

"We're going to go buy Lucy a blade"

 **A/N: Sorry for not being so active. I finally started going to the gym so…..that mostly takes up all of the time. Especially since I'm really light headed when I come back home. Have you ever tried to write while being light headed? It's not the best idea XD Trust me!**

 **Anyways! Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Have a great day/night! ^.^**


	15. The Golden Sword

**A/N: Hi guys! ^.^**

 **I hope you're all having a great day so far. If not then I hope this chapter fixes that :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **(3rd Person Pov)**

"Alright Happy keep your eyes peeled, we need to find the perfect blade for Lucy", Natsu said to his furry companion as they browsed the crowded streets of Fiore.

"Aye sir!", Happy responded with cheer as they both looked at the bright stores around them.

It seemed to be one of the busiest shopping days of the year. Maybe because the school's tournament was coming up. Which only seem to make Natsu more on edge.

"So what kind of blade are we looking for Lucy?", Happy asked as he flew in front of the stores window.

"Hmm….actually I'm not sure", Natsu said softly as he scratched his chin.

"Then how are we going to know if it's 'perfect' or not?"

"We'll just know once we find it", Natsu replied nonchalantly as he shrugged both of his arms over the back of his neck, as he looked at the busy street in front of him.

' _At least I hope we can find one'_

"Wait, but Natsu last time I checked we didn't have any money in our bank account", Happy replied with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll find a way"

"I don't think the shop owners are going to give you a blade for free", Happy said as he sweatdropped.

"Then if that's the case, I guess we'll have to compromise-"

"Oi! Flamehead!", a voice shouted at Natsu from the busy crowd completely interrupting him.

A vein popped out of Natsu's forehead as he faced the busy crowd, "Who the hell said that?!"

"..."

Everyone just sent Natsu a worried and confused look.

"I'll ask again! Who said that?!"

"I did Hotsauce!", a hand popped out of the crowd.

"Oi! Who you callin Hotsauce?!", Natsu yelled out at the raven haired boy who had his hand raised.

"You! You idiot", he replied as he smirked.

"Alright! That's the last straw! Hold him down Happy!", Natsu ordered as he rolled up his sleeve, and started marching over to the boy.

"Natsu!", Happy called out as he held Natsu back, "Don't start a fight in public!"

"Well he's askin for it!"

"No...you're wrong", the raven haired boy responded calmly, making Natsu stop his tantrum, "I just wanted to ask you a question, since you look like a fellow student"

"Fellow student?"

"Yeah, you go to Fiore Academy right?"

"Yeah….but what does that have to do with anything?", Natsu asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if you're a magical assassin then that means you know blades, and I need help with this purchase"

"..."

"Would you buy this blade for 1,000,000 coins?", Gray asked as he raised a beautiful golden blade up to Natsu's face. It looked so elegant and fancy, almost as if it belonged to a king or a queen.

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't it looks so cool!", Natsu exclaimed as he drooled over the sword.

"I'm glad that you agree with me, if only my partner thought that way. She became so angry with me when she found out that I spent that amount on this sword"

"Why? It looks like it's worth the money", Happy said joining on the conversation.

"I don't know, I guess she thought it was a gigantic waste of money", the boy replied as he smiled softly at the blade in his hands.

"Well if your partner doesn't like it, I guess I could take it off your hands", Natsu said in a joking manner.

"Oh, really now~ Are you sure it has nothing to do with you wanting the blade?", the boy teased.

Natsu let out a long sigh, "Well to be honest, I really do want that blade"

"You do?"

"Yeah….it's perfect", Natsu replied softly, as he continued to stare at the shiny beautiful blade in front of him.

"C'mon Natsu I doubt he's going to give you a blade that costs a million coins for free", Happy said trying to pull Natsu back into reality.

"Actually...", the boy responded making Natsu and Happy perk up, "I might just give it to you"

"Really?!", Natsu exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, but on one condition", the boy replied with a smirk.

"What?"

"You have to beat me in a duel"

"Say no more! I'll have you on the ground begging for mercy in under thirty seconds", Natsu said in a cocky tone, only making the boy's smirk grow wider.

"Nah…..I think it's going to be the other way around Flamehead"

"Tsk! I'll show you!", Natsu jumped into his battle stance as he pulled out his shiny orange blade.

"Not here you idiot!", the boy shouted making Natsu remember that they were in the middle of a crowded street.

"Oh...yeah I forgot", Natsu replied as he scratched the back of his neck, "Where are we going to fight then?"

"Isn't it obvious", the boy said as he started walking away from the crowd of people, "The training grounds"

…

"So is there any specific rules to this duel? Or are we free to do whatever we want?", Natsu asked as they stood pretty far away from each other.

The small gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they looked at each with determination.

"Nope, no rules. I want you to go all out", the raven haired boy replied as he started to slowly take off his clothes.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?!", Natsu shouted at the stripping boy making his perk up over to Natsu.

"Uh...taking off my clothes", the boy said casually as he sent Natsu a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah I can see that! But why the hell are you doing it?!"

"Because I fight better without my clothes", the boy said as he tossed his white coat, and blue pants aside. Leaving him only with black boxers on.

"..."

"So are we going to start this or what?", the boy asked making Natsu snap out of his confusion.

"You bet! I still have to pay you back for calling me Hotsauce Stripper!", Natsu said as he pulled out his orange blade.

"Oi! Don't call me a stripper! It's not like I enjoy doing this! I just have to!", the boy retaliated as he summoned a large blue sword in front of him. It looked as if it had been sculpted out of cold ice.

"Whenever you're ready", the boy said as he pointed the sword at Natsu.

Which earned a smirk from Natsu.

" **Bullet Blade"**

Just saying those two words made Natsu instantly teleport in front of the raven haired boy. Natsu was hoping to see a shocked expression on his face, but he looked rather calm.

"Was that supposed to scare me?", the boy said softly as he grabbed Natsu by the leg and tossed him away from him.

"Because if it was….then I'm highly disappointed"

Natsu rolled roughly on the ground as he broke his fall.

' _Tsk! Why wasn't he surprised?"_

"I'll have to admit something though", the boy started making Natsu look at him, "I flinched a little bit"

"Oi! Don't underestimate me!", Natsu charged at him while swinging his blade all over the place, but the boy just evaded all of Natsu's attacks with ease.

"This is getting pretty boring Flamehead, when are you going to land a hit on me?", the boy said intimidating Natsu.

"Shut up!", Natsu landed a fierce kick on the boy's ribs, sending him flying across the grass, and onto the rough ground.

"How was that Stripper?", Natsu asked proudly as he walked over to the boy coughing up blood.

"Hehe, not bad, but….Titania hits harder", he mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Titania?"

The boy pushed himself up and punched the distracted Natsu in the face.

"Oi, mind telling me your name?", the boy asked the shocked Natsu.

"Why do you want to know?", Natsu replied harshly.

"Fine, I guess I'll just keep calling you Hotsauce, since you don't want to give me your name"

"Tsk!"

"So what's it going to be Hotsauce?"

"..."

"Fine! My name's Natsu….Natsu Dragneel"

The boy smiled, "Nice to meet you Natsu, my name's Gray….Gray Fullbuster"

"Fullbuster? That name sounds familiar", Natsu said softly.

"Well I guess I am pretty popular since I'm a very young S-Rank assassin"

"S-Rank?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one who's popular around here", Gray said as he smirked at Natsu, "You're pretty popular too"

"..."

"I heard that you're going to fight the S-Rank assassins during the tournament. Is that true?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to take everyone of you down!", Natsu replied, as he tried to punch Gray, but Gray blocked his fist.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening"

" **Fire Style: Fireball"**

Natsu opened his mouth and shot a gigantic red ball of flame to separate him from Gray, and to his luck it worked.

"Oh so you use fire magic, interesting. Can you guess what type of magic I use?"

"Is it some sort of stripping magic?", Natsu said as he prepared to spit another fireball at Gray.

"No!", Gray shouted angrily leaving himself wide open.

' _Got you'_

Natsu opened his mouth and shot out another fireball. It flew at an incredible speed over towards the annoyed Gray. It was sure to hit him.

' _There's no way he can dodge it at this point'_ , Natsu smirked to himself.

" **Ice Style: Ice Wall"**

' _What?!'_

A gigantic wall of ice surfaced from the ground and shielded Gray from Natsu's attack, leaving Natsu in utter shock.

The fireball and the ice wall both evaporated into the air, leaving a trail of cool mist.

"Impressed?", Gray said with a smirk.

"Tsk! No! That was just a lucky reaction!"

"Whatever you say, but I'm finally happy to see you not holding back. It makes the fight more interesting"

' _Uh...I can't use my full strength right now, I'm still injured from the fight I had with Lucy'_

"But you're not using every ounce of power in your body since you're hurt, so let's call it a day", Gray's ice sword vanished into thin air, as he started to walk away from Natsu.

"Oi! How did you know I was hurt?", Natsu shouted at Gray's retracting figure.

Gray stopped and turned around.

"I don't know, I guess it was pretty obvious", Gray replied casually as he shrugged.

"Oh yeah! I almost forget! Here!", Gray tossed the golden sword over to Natsu. He barely caught it before it hit the ground.

"What? I thought you were only going to give this to me if I beat you?", Natsu said as he eyed the sword in front of him.

"Well I did technically surrender, and anyways keep it as a reminder"

"A reminder of what?"

Gray smiled at the confused Natsu, "A reminder that you're going to fight me in the tournament"

And with that Gray continued to walk away from the training grounds, until he ran back over to Natsu.

"Have you seen my clothes?"

"Uh….."

"I saw a blue haired girl take them while you guys were fighting", Happy said making Gray panic.

"Dammit Juvia!"

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry about the late update. I just had some massive writer's block. It was so horrible ;-;**

 **But I think it's gone now, at least I hope.**

 **Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^.^**

 **Till next time! Bye! :)**


End file.
